


Renewal

by cantthinkanuffin



Series: Renaissance and Resistance [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Established Kylo Ren/Rey, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantthinkanuffin/pseuds/cantthinkanuffin
Summary: My addition to the field of TROS fix-it fics.Rey and Ben are rescued from Exegol by the Resistance and work together to learn about the Force, their dyad, and each other while trying to convince everyone that Ben Solo is not just Kylo Ren in different clothing.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Renaissance and Resistance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790263
Comments: 50
Kudos: 144





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this off and on since January and I am finally pleased enough with it to post.
> 
> Sorry if my spelling is a bit hybrid; I grew up in the US but have lived in the UK for more than 20 years, so the spelling is a bit variable.
> 
> I haven't posted a multi chapter fic in about ten years. This is a scary thought to me.
> 
> I have no beta; all mistakes are my own. I did a lot of research, so I hope they are fairly minimal. Thanks to the people who update the Wookieepedia articles that were my primary source. More thanks in later chapters.
> 
> This story is complete; I hope to post a chapter each day until it's all up.

Rey revelled in the feel of Ben's lips as she kissed him, leaning away after a few seconds to gauge his reaction. She was gifted with a smile so broad it showed hints of dimple, and she determined that one of her new goals would be to do something each day that caused him to smile that way. She could feel his happiness flooding through their bond, and it filled her with an energy she didn't think she would experience so soon after battling the Sith.

She felt the happiness diminish, replaced at first by confusion, then...no emotion at all, just the tiniest spark of life as Ben sagged against her. She propped him up, leaning away to study him, surprised when his body slid away from her and the spark began to fade.

“No, no, no, no, _no_!” She held him tightly against herself, willing her own life force into him, feeling herself weaken as she did so, but determined to continue until the spark of him brightened. _Be with me, be with me, be with me,_ she implored those who had gone before into the Force. _I am not trading his life for mine. We are a dyad – two halves of a whole – and you well know that if one half dies, the other will follow._ Just as she felt herself fading into darkness, a sudden burst of energy passed through her. There was the slightest flare, and Ben's life force stabilised, weak though it was.

Rey exhaled heavily, knowing that they would need help if they were going to get anywhere. She stared through the gaping hole above them where the temple roof had collapsed, watching the final remnants of the battle concluding, looking for someone – anyone – she could recognise in the Force. She closed her eyes, trying to pull enough energy from within herself to search without having to make the effort of looking.

She took several deep breaths, calming her thoughts as much as she could, and within moments one being shone out to her, more luminous than the rest. With some surprise, she recognised the signature. _Finn._ She waited; no response. _Finn, help._ With that, she sensed a startled reaction, followed by joy.

She kept her eyes closed, unable to force them open until the familiar whine of the _Millennium Falcon's_ engines caught her attention. She thought hard again as the whine grew louder. _Finn, I'm not alone. We need help, and I need you to just accept that...please._ She felt bewilderment in response, followed by a surge of anger as the _Falcon_ passed overhead in a whoosh of air.

She heard the landing gear touch the ground and the struts creak as the engines wound down, followed by the groan of the boarding ramp lowering and the rapid approach of Finn's heavy footsteps. “Rey,” he cried, voice a mixture of happiness and anguish, “what are you doing with – with _him_?”

She cracked her eyes open, seeing the hand Finn wasn't using to point a blaster at them flailing aimlessly in their direction. “Finn, please, put the blaster down. Neither of us is going to hurt you. Neither of us is going to hurt _anyone_.” As if to emphasise her point, she shifted slightly and Ben's unconscious form slumped further against her. She struggled to stay upright, shivering as the cold of Exegol seeped further into her bones.

Rey was vaguely aware of three more forms descending the ramp but kept her focus on Finn for the time being, waiting for him to do something – _anything_. She knew that if he fired, she would be too weak to stop the blast, so she waited, silently hoping that their friendship would save her. Finn's blaster hand wavered a bit, then lowered to his side and holstered the gun. He took a hesitant step toward her. “Rey,” he began, “I trust you, but I need an explanation.” He waved his hand at them again. “ _He_ is about the last person I expected to find here with you.”

Rey smiled tiredly, resting her head against Ben's as the trio behind Finn stepped closer. “It's a long story,” she answered weakly, “but I'll try to make it short.” She shifted slightly to prevent herself and Ben from tipping over, wishing that this were easier and that she were able to explain from within the softer, warmer, more comfortable confines of the _Falcon's_ cabin.

She thought for a moment, deciding to begin at the beginning. “When Kylo Ren captured me on Takodana, he interrogated me to find the map to Luke. He forced his way into my mind...and suddenly I could see into his. Since then, we have been able to...see each other from time to time.” She could feel the horror radiating from everyone in front of her and hurriedly explained, “He never knew where I was, unless I was very close.” She paused, looking at Chewie. “When I went to the _Supremacy_ , he killed Snoke to save me.”

Jannah and Finn gaped. “When you went where now? He did what?” Finn spluttered, looking from Rey to Chewie and back. “You knew about this?” Finn pointed at the Wookiee. Chewie just shrugged, warbling a quiet response about credits already spent.

Rey continued, “We fought the Praetorian guards, and he asked – pleaded with me – to join him, but I couldn't because he wasn't ready to give up on the power promised by the Dark.” Rey closed her eyes and a tear escaped, rolling slowly down her cheek. “Since Crait, I've been blocking him out. Until a day ago.”

Jannah stepped forward, speaking for the first time. “A day ago, like when you started searching for this planet?”

Rey nodded, causing another tear to break free from her lashes and trail down her cheek behind the first, carving a path in the dirt that stained her face. “We've seen each other several times in the last day – sometimes through the Force, sometimes in person, though it's sometimes hard to tell which is which when it happens. He was actually there in the remains of the Death Star on Kef Bir, as I'm sure you saw. I thought I'd killed him, but then I realised that I couldn't let him die. I traded some of my life force so he would survive.” Rey glanced down at their interlocked fingers in her lap, shifting her right arm further up his back to try to restore some of the circulation in that hand.

Finn dropped into a crouch before them, bringing his face almost level with Rey's. “Why, Rey? The galaxy is better off without him.”

She subtly shook her head, and a tear rolled down the other cheek. “We – we have a bond. We're a dyad – one soul in two bodies,” she answered quietly.

Chewie warbled, and Finn and Jannah looked at him. Lando nodded and spoke up, commenting, “Leia and Luke had a bond. Leia used it to save Luke at Bespin when the Empire attacked.”

Rey inclined her head in agreement. “Leia told me about it. She said that Force bonds were rare but known between relations.” She glanced down at the top of Ben's head. “Apparently the bond we have is very unusual. In our case, our dyad seems to have been formed because of lineage – he's the grandson of Darth Vader...and I'm the granddaughter of Emperor Palpatine.” Shocked looks appeared on the human faces in the group, and Chewie roared his disbelief at her admission.

Chewie warbled again; this time Rey answered without waiting for Lando to translate for Finn and Jannah. “Yes, Chewie. If one of us dies, the other follows.” She closed her eyes. “Killing him would be killing myself.” Rey opened her eyes, glancing at Ben again. “He saved me – saved all of us – today.”

Finn looked at her earnestly. “You died, didn't you? I thought I felt you die.”

Rey caught the implication that Finn had discovered some latent Force sensitivity. She had wondered when she'd noticed that his light seemed to shine brighter than those around him. “Yes. Palpatine's power was too much for me; it took everything I had – and more – to fight him off. The next thing I knew after Palpatine disappeared, Ben was holding me in his lap and I was getting stronger.” Another glance at Ben, another tear escaping. “It almost killed him.”

“Ben?” Jannah asked, confused.

“Ben Solo,” Lando responded, expression soft, “it's his real name.”

Rey stared down at Ben’s pale face, wondering if it was becoming paler each second they delayed. “I – we – need help. Please get us off this planet.” She focused on Finn. “Please?”

Finn still looked angry and shook his head in disbelief. “Huh-uh. Not havin’ it. I’m not takin’ him anywhere.”

Rey was not to be dissuaded. “You don’t have to take us to Ajan Kloss – just drop us somewhere we can get help. I – we – don’t want to be a burden, but I’m not leaving him behind. He’ll die without help, and if he dies, so do I.” She glanced again at Ben, then raised her eyes to meet Finn’s. “If you won’t do it to save him, do it to save me – you’re my best friend.” Finn’s expression softened as she said this.

Apparently having decided he'd heard enough, Chewie stepped forward and bent to lift Ben from Rey's sagging form. He chittered at her as he approached. Lando smiled beneath his mustache at Chewie's sentiment, releasing a sharp laugh before saying,“Too right, Chewbacca.”

Rey giggled and her cheeks pinked, the first colour that had shown in them since the ship's arrival. “Thank you. Please lift him carefully. He's hurt badly enough that for a while I thought he wouldn't survive.”

Finn darted forward to support Rey as Chewie gently lifted Ben. Rey clung to Finn's arm, willing herself to stay upright and stand to walk almost fully under her own power to the ship. “What'd he say?” Finn inquired.

The pink on Rey's cheeks deepened. She couldn't lie to Finn – she was a bad liar in the first place, and she thought that with his recently found Force ability, however untrained, he'd see straight through any prevarication. “Um, he said that the Solo men always got the best girls.” Her blush deepened as Finn tightened his grip around her shoulders.

When they reached the top of the gangplank, they found that Chewie had taken Ben to Han's (Rey's – the captain's – whatever – Rey still hadn't decided how to describe it) cabin and set him on the bed. Chewie and Lando had already headed for the cockpit and were running through checks before takeoff.

“Where to?” asked Finn, coming to a stop in the main cabin. Jannah was already strapping herself in by the dejarik table.

Rey chose a description. “Captain's cabin. He won't be happy if he wakes up on the _Falcon_ in any case, let alone if I'm not there.”

They navigated the short hallway to the captain's cabin in silence, Finn obviously deep in thought. Rey could sense his lingering unease at the presence of the man who had so recently been their sworn enemy, so was unsurprised to hear him ask, “Are you sure about this,” as he lowered her to the mattress beside Ben's unconscious form.

She smiled understandingly. “I know that you're not happy about this, but I owe him my life – we all do.” She laid a hand on his arm, looking imploringly into his eyes. “Please, Finn. I'll be fine. I'll try to explain better later.” She settled herself further onto the mattress and closed her eyes.

As Finn turned away, he caught a glimpse of Rey weaving her fingers into Ben's.

=====

The return trip to the Resistance base was quick, for which Finn was grateful. He hated the thought of being in a ship this size with Kylo Ren – however incapacitated and whatever faith Rey had in him – for any length of time. No, scratch that, a ship _any_ size, not just the size of the _Falcon_.

Lando had radioed ahead to ask for medical assistance, so as soon as they'd set down, a doctor was waiting to board. “We're expecting more injured very soon; where and what species are the patients?” Doctor Harrow was a human female a few years older than Finn and had come prepared with scanner and heavy field medikit.

“Follow me, doc,” Finn answered as he started down the corridor, stormtrooper training in medical emergencies taking over as he spoke. “Two human patients; one male, one female. The female appears to be largely suffering from exhaustion, but may have hidden injuries; the male, well, I'm not sure – we didn't triage, just brought them back. Both were near death when we got to them, though she was conscious and says that he revived her before he collapsed.” He stopped and slid the cabin door open. “In here.”

The doctor set her bag on the floor and began working, passing a handheld scanner quickly over Rey's still-sleeping form. “Dehydration, muscle tears, some electrical shock damage, minor head injury, cuts, bruises, abrasions. Very low electrolyte levels. Some of everything but broken bones, though it looks like she's recently healed from a major injury or trauma of some kind.” She pulled an IV bag from her kit and handed it to Finn. “Hold that. I'd stick her in bacta, but she'll heal well enough without. Fluids and salts are the important thing at the moment.”

Her work on Rey completed, she turned her attention to Ben. She made no comments at all during the scan, her frown deepening as the scanner ticked off more injuries with each passing second. She turned to Finn as it finished. “He's going to hurt for a long time. Several broken bones, organ damage, large wound on his chest and side, concussion. You said that she claims he revived her before you found them?”

Finn nodded, remembering their encounter on Starkiller Base and Kylo Ren's ability to draw on the pain of injury to keep going. “He has a remarkable tolerance for pain.”

She cocked an eyebrow at him. “I'll say.” She looked back at Ben, considering. “I want to take him to the medbay, but at the same time, he's got space to recover here.” She drew another IV bag from the kit, finding a hook she could hang it from on the cabin wall above Ben. She turned to Finn again. “You know how to change one of these?”

“Um, no,” he replied uneasily. “But I can learn.”

“Good. I like that attitude.” She showed him the valves that would allow a quick change on the bags when they were empty, satisfied when Finn nodded his understanding. “And now I need you to do something else for me.” She waved at Ben. “Hold him down while I set and splint his arm and leg.”

Finn paled. He didn't want to be around if Ben woke up while that was going on. A quiet voice from the bed set his mind a bit more at ease. “It's OK, Finn. I'll keep him asleep. Just – just give me a minute.” Rey squeezed her eyes shut, here eyebrows knitting as she focused her attention. She gave a sharp nod, and the doctor raised her brow at Finn again. Finn shrugged one shoulder, placing his hands on Ben's body.

The doctor mumbled something under her breath, made a conscious decision not to ask questions and went to work, quickly setting and splinting Ben's arm, surprised when Rey broke into a sweat and groaned, gritting her teeth against the pain. “What's going on?” Doctor Harrow asked Finn.

Rey responded through still-gritted teeth. “I can feel his pain. I'm keeping him asleep and diverting his pain into myself so that you can work.” She was panting harshly. “What more do you have to do?”

“His leg is broken in four places, and he has several broken ribs and an open wound on his chest and side where the ribs are broken. I can bacta patch the wound. Nothing I can do about the ribs – they just need to heal, but I'll have to set and splint the leg.” She looked concernedly at Rey. “Will you be able to maintain your control?”

Rey's eyes shot open. “I'll have to.” She took a deep breath and closed them again before another sharp nod.

By the time Ben's leg had been set and splinted, and his ribs had been taped, both Rey and Ben were moaning in pain, and Finn had broken into a cold sweat, afraid Rey might not maintain control. Doctor Harrow added something to each of their IVs and scanned them again as she finished, turning to Finn and whispering, “Unconscious. Will you be able to stay and watch them?”

Finn nodded, settling himself on the floor, hand holding Rey's free one and careful not to dislodge the IV bag which he'd found a place to hang. “Thanks, Doc.”

“I've given them both a hefty dose of painkiller. They'll probably just sleep for the night. Come get me if anything changes markedly. Otherwise I'll be back...well, as soon as I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that there will be more activity from our heroes in chapter 2. They spent a lot of this chapter just lying around, didn't they?


	2. Recover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more lying around, but also some introductions - and a welcome visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed an upping of the chapter count. One chapter was just too long and I decided to split it, since it had a good break point.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read so far, and especially those of you who took the time to kudo or comment. Interaction makes my day.

Rey woke in the night, surprised to hear two sets of breaths besides her own. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the dark, and she was able to discern Finn propped uncomfortably against the cabin wall, hand loosely holding hers. She carefully disengaged her hand from his, realising as she did that her other hand was still twined in Ben's. Finn woke with a start at the loss of her grip.

“It's OK, Finn,” Rey soothed.

Finn calmed immediately, letting out a groan as he stretched his cramping back muscles. He sat up. “You feeling better?” he inquired quietly, setting the lights to dim.

Rey rolled her head from side to side noncommitally. “Uh, dunno. Need the 'fresher, but don't want to leave Ben.” She ran her thumb down the length of Ben's, appreciating the fact that they were somewhere together and no one seemed to mind – yet. She decided that she would consider that further later.

Finn looked at her levelly. “I'll watch him. Go.” He waved at the bag on the hook. “I need to check his IV anyway.”

Rey unwound her fingers from Ben's and slipped silently from the room, taking her IV bag with her.

When she returned, she found Finn sitting carefully on the edge of the bed, new IV bag on the wall, empty IV bag in his hand, staring at Ben's sleeping form. “Finn? You OK?”

He seemed surprised to see her. “Huh? Oh, yeah, fine.” He glanced at her IV. “Does your bag need swapping yet?”

She held it up for him to inspect. It wasn't quite empty. “How long have I been asleep?”

Finn looked at the chronometer. 0445. A quick calculation. “About 11 hours. It'll be light soon.”

She nodded and perched on the bunk, lightly resting her hand on the splint holding Ben's broken leg in place. “Why don't you go sleep in the lounge? The bunk is more comfortable than the floor here.” Her observations of Force signatures had already told her that Chewie was in his own bunk in the bit of the forward hold that he'd claimed as his quarters, and Jannah had fallen asleep in the cockpit with her feet on the instrument panel. Lando was nowhere to be found on the _Falcon_.

Finn scratched his head, looking between Rey and Ben. “You sure you'll be OK?” At her quick nod, he tried again. “You sure I can trust you two alone together?” He winked at her.

Obviously Rey's changed attitude toward the former Supreme Leader hadn't been lost on Finn, and Rey felt herself turning pink again. “Finn!” She hissed, mock indignation mixed with embarrassment on her face.

He took her hand, squeezing it lightly and bidding her goodbye with a wave as he headed in the direction of the main cabin. Rey silently watched him disappear before turning back to her bond-mate, who was still resting quietly.

She traced the edge of his face nearest her, fingers lightly brushing his hair. He looked peaceful, although she knew he must be in pain. She was grateful for the painkillers the doctor had put in the IVs and felt better for having had so much sleep. She idly wondered if she had slept better knowing that Ben was somewhere safe and close.

She closed her eyes, focusing inwards to check her own level of recovery. Within her awareness she wasn't sure if the glow of her Force signature was as bright as it normally was or still somewhat diminished from what she had been through. She had no one to ask, as Ben was still unconscious, and Finn...well, she just didn't know what Finn did and didn't understand about the Force – or what he perceived about her in the Force at all.

She was pleased that her friend had found a hidden ability and wondered what he thought of it all. She wondered if Finn saw Ben differently now. She knew that her own perception of Ben had changed since her first encounter with Kylo Ren, but she also knew that she was so far inside the situation that she might not recognise changes in any case.

How much of the change was her own influence? How much was the death of Snoke – well, Palpatine? And how had Ben – Kylo? - been able to hide his intentions from Palpatine? Or even had he? She suspected that she would never know, and that she would just have to trust others strong in the Force to tell her what they saw. “It's always harder to see from the inside,” she mused.

She studied Ben as he slept, waiting for sleep to claim her again. As she watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, she felt herself slip into light meditation. She relaxed further, subconsciously slowing her breathing and releasing her mind from the confines of the cabin. As her awareness broadened, she felt a presence nearby – watching, waiting. She focused on it, surprised when it coalesced into a form she recognised. _Leia?_

The Leia before her was not the one she had known. This was a much younger Leia, dressed in senatorial robes. She focused her gaze on Rey. _Hello, Rey._ She nodded toward Ben, shifting her regard to him. _Just watching him sleep, like you._ She sighed. _It's been years since I've been able to do this. I'm just sorry I missed all the ones in between._

Rey nodded toward Ben, as well. _I think he is, too._ She looked back at the ghostly image of Leia. _You gave yourself to save him, didn't you?_

Leia nodded. _He's my son_ , was all the explanation she offered before turning her focus back to Rey. _You need to watch out for each other. You need to work together to maintain balance – of yourselves and the universe around you._ She glanced back at Ben. _But you will never be alone again._ With that pronouncement, Leia vanished.

Amazed at the clearest advice she'd ever had from a Force ghost, Rey shook her head, instantly sorry that she'd done so. She let out a quiet groan and settled herself back on the mattress in the hope of sleeping some more before experiencing the chaos that the knowledge of their presence on base would inevitably bring.

The last image in her mind before slumber returned was the half-smile on Ben's face as he slept.

=====

The sound of footsteps on the deck plating and murmur of voices in the corridor woke Rey. She focused her attention and discerned Finn, Poe, Chewie, Lando, Jannah, Maz and Rose in the main cabin. _Finn, I'm awake. Bring everyone here._

There was a sudden silence, followed by footsteps growing louder as they approached the door to the cabin. “Come in,” she called quietly, shifting to sit up but still leaving her fingers securely laced with Ben's.

The cabin wasn't large enough to accommodate everyone, but Rose and Poe rushed in to hug her. She was overwhelmed by their happiness at seeing her, even though it was tempered somewhat by Ben's presence in the room. “I'm glad to see you, too,” she spoke before Rose or Poe said anything, “and don't worry, he's not who you think he is any more.”

Poe rolled his eyes, radiating a mixture of anger and skepticism. “Believe that when I see it.”

Maz thumped him in the ribs. “And where would you be if Leia had said that when she found out about your past, Flyboy?” Poe winced and went quiet.

Rose settled herself on the floor beside the bunk. “So what happened? I want to hear it all!”

Finn shared a look with Poe before speaking. “I think we all do. You told us some yesterday, but another recap would do my mental state some good.” He leaned against the doorframe, just inside the very crowded cabin, and made ready to listen.

Rey leaned against the cabin wall, closing her eyes and tilting her head back until it lightly bumped the panel seam behind her. She drew and released a breath. “Where should I begin?”

Chewie trilled in reply. “Okay, I guess that's as good a place as any.”

She started with Takodana again, explaining that she had first been able to see into Ben's – Kylo Ren's – mind during her interrogation after he captured her. She left out the part about her shock at seeing the man behind the mask who had taken her breath away – and continued to do so.

She knew that her mind was drifting, and forced herself to stay focused on her tale, eventually reaching her visit to the _Supremacy_ and subsequent departure – first aboard Snoke's escape pod, then aboard the _Falcon_ – and the events at Crait. “I spent the last year trying to block him out.”

“Loneliest year of my life,” croaked a weak voice from beside her.

Rey shifted to look down at him. “Ben!” She squeezed his hand lightly.

His eyes fluttered open, taking in the group that filled the room, flitting from one to another before settling on Maz. “Maz,” he acknowledged her.

“Ben Solo. Good to see you again.” She stepped forward and laid a hand on his shoulder, patting it gently. “I genuinely hope that the only voice you hear in your head now is hers.” Maz nodded at Rey, who flushed pink.

Ben blushed, too. “I hear that,” he whispered conspiratorially. Rey's blush deepened. Ben smiled, then groaned. “Back in a minute.” He shifted position slightly, obviously struggling.

Chewie stepped forward, rumbling something at Ben, who looked surprised. “He brought you aboard,” Rey confirmed. Ben sat up very slowly, hissing a breath through his teeth as he struggled around broken ribs and internal injuries. Rey carefully took the IV bag down from the wall hook, handing it to Chewie as she scooted off the bed to stand unsteadily beside Rose, who stood to help her.

Everyone watched silently as the man who had once been Kylo Ren struggled to his feet. _I hate this_ , he thought at Rey, who hid her surprise well at his voice suddenly manifesting in her head. She was used to his emotions suffusing the bond, but he usually kept his thoughts hidden.

_I know. They're just surprised you're here – and that Chewie is helping you_ , Rey silently replied.

_But I need help – and everyone knows it. I hate this. It goes against everything I've been for almost the last ten years._

_But you're not that anymore, and showing the pain makes you seem more human and less..._ she paused, hating the word she was about to use _...monstrous_.

He nodded sadly, leaning heavily on Chewie as they left the room. Rey watched him leave, sadness in her eyes.

When Rey looked away from the door, she found everyone watching her. She looked from one face to another and sighed. “I know, you don't trust him. And you think he's brainwashed me into bringing him here – that he's going to bring what's left of the First Order down on us. You wonder why we're using precious resources to help him recover, after all that he's done – after spending the last year tracking us down.” She fell silent for a moment, looking at the toes of her boots. “I know there's nothing I can say to convince you, but I know what I know; none of us would be here if he hadn't come to help me on Exegol.”

Maz studied the others in the room. “I've known that boy since before he was old enough to speak, but if there's one thing that has convinced me of his sincerity in this, it's Chewbacca's reaction.” Her gaze drifted from one to another as she continued, “Chewbacca has seen more than most of us, but he's put it all aside – even Han's death – to help Ben Solo.”

“And I'm more grateful for that than anyone – save possibly Rey – will ever know.” Ben and Chewie had reappeared and Ben still leaned heavily on the Wookiee as they stood in the doorway.

Lando extended a hand, lightly supporting Ben's other side as they slowly crossed the room. Pain was evident on Ben's features, despite his attempts to hide it, as Lando and Chewie helped him lower himself to the bed. Lando re-hung the IV bag as Chewie chuffed a comment. Ben shook his head before nodding once in Lando's direction. “Thank you, Lando. Chewie, I'm more than grateful. I don't deserve your support.” Ben looked exhausted and broken, and Chewie trilled an interrogative.

“Thanks, but I don't want any more painkillers at the moment; as much as I hurt right now, it's a reminder that I'm still alive.” Rey sank onto the mattress beside him, conscious that everyone was observing her interactions with Ben carefully. She leaned forward until her forehead touched his, closing her eyes as she did so. She felt Ben's eyes slip shut as he relaxed.

“Alright everybody,” Lando spoke up, “I think that's a sign for us to leave.”

Finn leaned away from the doorframe, uncrossing his arms. “I've got one question before I go.”

Everyone turned to Finn. Ben's eyes reopened as Rey sat up, and he regarded the ex-stormtrooper before speaking. “I know what you're going to ask. Tuanul. Why didn't I turn you in – or shoot you?” Finn nodded. Ben responded with a tired smile, “Because believe it or not, I know what it is to have a conscience.”

Finn seemed satisfied with this answer and left the room without another word, followed sharply by Poe and Jannah, who Rey thought radiated confusion. Rose squeezed Rey's shoulder before she moved toward the door, and was rewarded with a tired, but genuinely happy smile.

Maz stepped forward, addressing them both. “Rest now, both of you. It's day outside, but for you, it's more important that you sleep and recover.” She glanced at Chewie, then Ben. “No one apart from the doctor and the people who have just been in this room knows that you're here, and I intend to keep it that way. But just in case anyone gets any ideas...” she tapped Chewie on the arm as she exited, calling over her shoulder, “We will speak again soon, Ben Solo.” Ben and Rey didn't doubt that.

Chewie roared a goodbye before following Maz in the direction of the main cabin. That left Lando.

Ben watched him silently, wearing a slight smirk. Rey shifted her attention between the two, unsure who would speak first. Lando caught her off guard by leaning in and kissing her forehead. “Thank you.”

Rey blushed – this was happening all too often today and she wondered if it was going to become a fixture in her life – and replied, “Anytime.” She glanced at Ben, then back to Lando. “And always.”

“Lucky boy.” Lando chuckled as he slid the door shut behind himself, muttering again about Solo men and pretty girls.

Rey settled herself as comfortably as possible on the mattress, suddenly feeling tired once more.

“Always?” Ben's voice sounded quietly in the darkened room.

“Always,” she affirmed.

=====

Poe, Finn and Jannah walked quickly through the corridors of the base, Finn trying and failing to stay ahead of his companions. He really wanted time to think, and they weren't giving him any. As Poe hit him with what must have been the hundredth question since they left the _Falcon_ , Finn stopped, pulling them both into a storage room off one side of the hall. He closed the door behind them, raising his hands in surrender. “Look, I know that you both have questions, but I really can't explain.” He wasn't going to explain – to Poe, of all people – that he'd seen the truth of Rey's words when he'd held her hand as she slept, the painkillers strong enough to remove any barriers to the thoughts escaping her head.

Poe scoffed. “Are you gonna tell me that you believe what they say all because of your newfound ability with 'the Force' or some garbage like that?” Poe air-quoted as he spoke, giving an even better indication of his level of disdain.

Jannah gaped at Poe. “You don't believe in the Force? You, who've been with the Resistance for years?” She turned to Finn. “I don't know 'bout you, man, but I believed in the Force even when I was a trooper. The stuff Ren and his Knights could do...scary.”

Finn shook his head. “I did too. I knew what Ren could do – saw it on Jakku – and heard about Snoke's 'training sessions' with Ren. Scared the living.... Anyway,” Finn focused back on Poe, “that's precisely what I was going to say.” Finn punctuated his words with sweeping gestures. “You can't see what I see now, and I can't explain it well enough to make you believe.” He blinked once, an idea coming to him. “If you knew what I have seen, maybe then you'd understand.”

Poe backed away, crushing himself against the door and extending a hand to keep Finn away. “No way, man. Ren went into my head; nobody's ever gonna do that again.”

Finn raised his hands in a placating gesture. “Hey, Poe, don't worry. Even if I could, I wouldn't without your say-so.” He sighed and studied his boots, eyes raising again after several seconds. “All I can say is that between Rey and Ren...Ben, I guess...when I concentrate, I can see a link. And he looks, I dunno, _different_ now than he did when I saw him on Pasaana.”

Poe was incredulous. “Different? Different how?”

Finn closed his eyes, remembering. “It's hard to describe. On Pasaana, when I went to get Rey and Ren was fighting her for control of the troop carrier, his energy was red – fiery, violently, vibrantly red, but inside a bluish, uh, frame, I guess I'd call it. Rey's was a sort of soft blue – turquoise, maybe – with reddish edges.” Finn cocked his head to the side as he remembered. He opened his eyes to find both Jannah and Poe studying him, different levels of disbelief on their features. “I know, it sounds nuts. But now both R-, uh, Ben and Rey are kind of...purple.” He glanced between his friends. “You don't believe me.”

Jannah shook her head. “I do. But that doesn't mean I like it.”

Finn nodded once, smiling. “Hey, I don't like it either, but something's changed.”

Poe cracked a grin. “I'll tell you what's changed. You must've hit your head fighting those First Order ships.” He shook his head, placing a hand on Finn's arm. “But seriously, if you don't like it, don't trust it. You think he's still a danger?” He poked Finn in the chest with one finger. “Then spy on them.”

=====

The next few days were something of a blur for Rey. Ben spent most of the time sleeping, and Rey had only left the _Falcon_ long enough to get food and visit the quarters she had been living in on Ajan Kloss. She had recovered the few items she considered her own – clothing, a towel and toiletries, a box of random parts that she was thinking about turning into a small droid, and the Jedi texts – and on vacating the room had stopped by the medical section to let them know that there was a room free that could be used for patients not needing quite so much supervision.

Doctor Harrow was grateful to hear that, and despite looking beyond exhausted, accompanied Rey back to the _Falcon_. They chatted amiably on their way to the ship; Doctor Harrow was curious about using the Force as a means of healing. “I don't really know much about it – it just came naturally when I used it to heal Ben. From what he's said, it's not something he has ever been good at, though it worked when we needed it to.”

Doctor Harrow nodded, making affirmative noises as Rey spoke. “Do you know if it works on non-Force users or do you have to be a sensitive for it to help you?”

Rey paused mid-step, turning to face the medic. “I honestly have no idea. I bet Ben will know, though. His understanding and knowledge of the Force are light-years beyond mine.”

They boarded the _Falcon_ , finding Chewie in the doorway of the captain's cabin, where Ben was awake and resting propped part way up on a pillow. Chewie roared a greeting and waved them in.

Ben was looking even better than he had when Rey had left earlier in the day. “You look good.”

He appraised her carefully, raising an eyebrow before responding, “You, too.”

Chewie chuffed a laugh as Rey's cheeks pinked – neither of them had missed the double entendre, something Ben seemed to take great delight in. Chewie rumbled a comment about Solos never knowing when to quit and wandered down the corridor. Rey sensed him leave the _Falcon_ , heading in the direction of the command centre.

Doctor Harrow set her medical kit on the floor and ran the handheld scanner over Ben. “Better than before. Still going to need some time to heal, though, so don't get any ideas.” She flicked her gaze pointedly from Ben to Rey and back.

Rey reddened further, but recovered quickly with, “How am I?”

After a quick scan, Doctor Harrow pronounced her physically fit. “But I can't say how fit you are beyond the physical. You've had quite a mental trauma – several, actually, I've been told – and I have no means of gauging your abilities within the Force.”

Rey chanced a look at Ben. “Can you?”

He sat up a bit straighter, casting a hard look in her direction. “Are you asking me to find out so you can expend more of your energy on healing me?”

There was no point saying anything else. He knew. “Yes.”

Ben sighed and scrubbed his face with the hand that wasn't splinted. “I can.” He glared at the doctor. “But promise me that you won't let her weaken herself.”

Doctor Harrow gave him a look that rivalled his mother's worst, and Ben gulped. “What sort of doctor do you take me for?”

Ben looked sheepish. Even the ire of Kylo Ren couldn't best that look. “Er, of course you wouldn't. Rey, come sit down.” Rey did, and Ben took her hand, closing his eyes. The doctor noted that Rey's eyes also closed. Ben's brow furrowed. After a moment, he opened his eyes, considering his words carefully before speaking. “Well, it's hard for me to judge without a benchmark – I doubt we've ever seen each other at 100% strength – but I might guess you're at 75%.” He focused on Rey's face. “How do you feel?”

“Not my best, honestly, but better than you, judging by what I just saw.”

Ben huffed a laugh. “That wouldn't take much.”

“I'd like to try healing you. Can you help me to direct the energy where it's needed? You've at least been shown how to do this – I'm fumbling blindly.”

Ben swept a stray lock of hair behind Rey's ear. “Don't sell yourself short – you saved me. Twice in a day.”

Doctor Harrow spoke up. “You asked me to stop Rey using too much energy. How will I know?”

“Monitor her with the scanner,” Ben responded without moving his chocolate gaze from Rey's hazel one. “And I'll help you to direct the healing, Rey, so I should know if you're weakening.”

Rey nodded. “I think healing your leg will be more of a help – am I right?”

“Definitely. The ribs and arm are an annoyance, but I've had worse – much worse – from...him.” He wouldn't say Snoke's name – besides the fact that they deliberately hadn't told the doctor who Ben was, the memory of his past life was too much sometimes. “But the leg is hampering me beyond belief.”

Rey nodded again, releasing his hand and placing both her hands on his splinted leg before closing her eyes. “Ready.”

Ben leaned back, placed his hands in his lap and closed his own eyes. “Ready.”

Rey took a deep breath before visibly relaxing. To Doctor Harrow, there was no outward sign that anything was happening, except on the scanner, which showed a slight spike in Rey's pulse, followed by a drop in her vital signs. Coincident with the drop in Rey's readings, Ben moaned and sagged against the wall. Rey's eyes snapped open and she withdrew her hands from his leg quickly, leaning forward to touch his face with her left fingertips. “Ben?”

He caught her hand, holding it in place against his cheek, and shifted uncomfortably, answering without opening his eyes. “That was...good.” It wasn't the first time he'd been conscious when Rey had Force-healed him, but this time felt different to the last. He decided that he would discuss it with her later. When his eyelids rose, he was already looking at Doctor Harrow. “How is it?” He motioned to his leg.

She scanned it once, checked the scanner and scanned it again. “Hmm. I wouldn't go dancing anytime soon, but I bet it feels much better. The breaks are all sealed, if not fully knitted. Help me with the splint, please.” Both Rey and Ben assisted the medic with removal of the splint, and without prompting, Ben swung his legs off the bed to test the strength of the recently-repaired one by standing. Doctor Harrow watched him carefully as he first stood, then made some hesitant steps around the room. “How does it feel?”

His face wore a serious look as he replied, “Better. Stiff, but better.”

She nodded. “The stiffness will wear off now that you're moving it more freely. I'll send a list of physiotherapy exercises to the _Falcon_ for you once I'm back in my office.” She paused, looking from Rey to Ben and back. “If you plan on any more Force-healing, the recovery is likely to be quicker, but I wouldn't rely on it. No matter how well this appears to have worked, some repairs to the human body just require time.” Ben nodded; healing was something he was all too familiar with.

Her expression cleared as she followed a different train of thought, and she focused on Rey when she glanced up again. “If you do find out more about this Force-healing, and you learn that it works on non-Force-sensitive beings, I have some candidates in the medbay I'd like you to visit.” Her gaze shifted to Ben. “I haven't asked who you are; I'm better off not knowing, I think, though I have a good idea.” A sober expression appeared on her features. “If you are able to help, I would welcome it. My job is to heal, not to judge.” She collected her bag and departed the cabin, Rey following her and leaving Ben to sort through his thoughts.

Rey was only gone long enough to say goodbye and give her thanks to Doctor Harrow. When she returned, she found Ben standing in the same position he'd been in when she left, obviously still thinking about the doctor's words. She cast her eyes over him from his feet to the top of his head. “What?” Ben asked.

“You've been in bed pretty much since we got back from Exegol. I'd almost forgotten how tall you are.” She smirked as she said it, taking a step toward him.

Ben let out a chuckle, reaching for her and drawing her into a one-armed embrace. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, saying, “Thank you.”

“For telling you you're tall?” He felt her smirk against his shoulder. A joke, then.

He buried his face in her hair. “For helping me. For believing in me. For defending me. I'm not used to that.”

Rey's hands crept up his chest, slid over his collarbones and came to rest against his face, cupping his cheeks tenderly. She regarded him seriously. “Ben, if you hadn't helped me on Exegol, I'd be dead – or a Sith. And the galaxy would have changed irreparably.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “You are the other half of me – we are a dyad, one spirit in two bodies, and without you I would be just a husk. When I thought you were going to die, I...,” she stopped, unable to continue, as tears rolled down her face. She blinked several times and focused on his nearness, finally uttering, “I will defend you to my last breath, Ben Solo.”

She registered the tears on his own face and his emotions flooding the bond just before she felt the softness of his lips against hers. Their first kiss had been more than she imagined a kiss could be, but it paled in comparison to this one. Whether it was because they were both somewhat restored physically and regaining Force control or because they'd become emotionally closer in recent days, she didn't know, but Rey decided in that moment that kissing Ben Solo was the nearest she had ever been to paradise.

After several seconds, they separated, breathing heavily. Ben rested his forehead on top of her head. “And I thought it felt good when you healed my leg.” Rey felt his mouth curl into a half-smile.

Rey leaned away to look up at him. “Is that why you made that sound?”

Ben was confused. “Sound?” Rey pictured her memory of the healing, and watched as he flushed red. “Oh, I wasn't aware that I'd done that.” Ben coughed and rubbed his neck self-consciously, studiously not looking Rey in the eye. “It just felt really good. It was like warmth and light and energy all at once...and then my leg didn't hurt.” Ben found a memory of warmth, light and energy – himself on a sunny, sandy beach as a young boy – and showed it to Rey.

Rey shivered in ecstasy at the feeling. “Oh, I see what you mean. It feels good.” She idly wondered if he always moaned when he felt good; perhaps she would find out. She yawned, exhaustion from Force-healing hitting her at last. She wouldn't find out about the sound today. “I want to sleep again.”

Ben nodded and drew her down onto the mattress with him. Rey rolled onto her side, careful not to disturb his ribs as she settled. Ben was pleased to hear her breathing even out as she fell asleep and was quick to thank whoever was listening that he had the opportunity to be with her.

The last thing he felt before he drifted off was a soothing presence that seemed very familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be the first to say that my knowledge of Star Wars is limited to the 11 films, a half dozen or so novels (including novelizations of episodes 4-8), and some of the tv series - and fanfic. I haven't read the bulk of the canonverse books, and I have never played any of the video games. In other words, there are some assumptions in this story that are solely my own. I did research looking for evidence to back them up, so I hope they're not too far off the rails. 
> 
> I am also not a medic, unless you count first aid courses, so no in-depth details there.
> 
> Anyway, our heroes leave the Falcon in the next chapter. Wonder what they will get up to?


	3. Reflect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben finally leave the Falcon. Finn wants to learn - and maybe teach...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter count went up again. I finished splitting the story into postable bits and the "last" chapter was too long. It had a good break point, so....nine chapters.

The next morning they both woke before the sun rose. The cabin was dark in any case, due to its lack of windows, but the chronometer read 0430, so they were certain it was still before dawn. “Are you up to walking today?” Rey asked as she sat up and stretched, her vertebrae popping as she extended her arms above and behind her head.

Ben didn't answer right away, maneuvering himself around Rey and standing from the low bed. He took a few hesitant steps before swinging his leg as high as he could, forward and back. Rey's jaw dropped and she uttered, “Whoa,” amazed at the degree of travel he could manage with a newly-healed leg and still-broken ribs. “Don't your ribs hurt when you do that?”

He shook his head and smirked in response. Rey thought in that moment that he was the spitting image of his father, but pushed the thought away, listening as he answered, “I know my limits. I've been hurt worse and just had to carry on. I'm still stiff, but I'll go stir crazy if I have to stay another day on this ship – especially now that I can actually walk, however slowly. I would kill for a shower, though. Does the sonic on this junk heap still work?”

Rey nodded. “I've used it a few times since we've been back. I'll go pick up some food for our outing.” She pointed at a nearby bag. “Once you've showered, grab the Jedi texts and put them in that bag. I'll be back in a few minutes.” So saying, Rey grabbed a pack and raced from the cabin, feet clanking lightly on the deck plating as she left the _Falcon._

Ben took a hard look at the clothing he wore, tugging the tunic away from himself to see it more clearly. The shirt was full of holes – and that was just the front. His trousers still bore the tears made by his high-speed slide across the stony ground on Exegol. And he didn't want to consider the state of the clothing underneath. His boots appeared to have survived somewhat intact.

He had a sudden thought. Han Solo had always been an _unconventional_ smuggler. Where most smugglers would have secret sections of their ships filled with contraband, Han stored the most unusual items in some of the hiding places on the _Falcon_. Ben suspected – well, he was actually pretty sure – that Han Solo had been quite sentimental about many things, and only wore his gruff exterior so no one would know when he hurt.

He made his way to the section of the walk-in closet that he knew hid the compartment that Han had always stowed personal items in. He reached across the shelf, feeling around the back and finding the slight unevenness in the seam between two panels. With a light push, the compartment door popped open. It was still full. Despite the ship's changes of ownership and Rey's history of finding hidden things, all the items in it had clearly belonged to Han or Leia – or, he discovered to his surprise, himself. “Didn't he ever get rid of anything?” Ben shook out the sweater that had been his favourite as a child. There was no chance of it fitting him now. “Not even sure this would fit Rey,” he mumbled to himself, tossing it onto the next shelf.

He continued to search the compartment, eventually coming up with an outfit that he thought might work. He couldn't be sure of the fit on anything yet, but he'd find out soon enough.

Ben activated the sonic shower, letting it run its full cycle. He briefly pondered running another cycle on himself but decided as he ran his gaze over the parts he could see, that one would be enough for now.

He dressed slowly, testing his body for soreness as he went. As he donned the shirt, he realised that he would need to roll up the sleeves – they were not only too short, they wouldn't accommodate the splint he wore.

He finished dressing and assessed his appearance in the mirror. The dark blue shirt was tight in the shoulders and chest, but it would do. The trousers were also a little tighter than he would have preferred, but then Ben was a bigger man than.... He shook his head, trying to chase the thought away, and tucked the trousers into his boots to hide how short they were. He'd have to work on new wardrobe later. He reviewed his attire in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair in a failed attempt to settle it. He shook his head again, deciding that he would just have to be as he was, collected the remains of his original clothing, and headed for the cabin.

On his return from the 'fresher, much cleaner and finally free of dried blood, Ben looked through the small collection of books Rey had liberated from Ahch-To, selecting the two he thought most likely to hold relevant information to take with them. As he waited for Rey to return, he opened another, finding in it a loose piece of parchment containing a note in his own hand. He looked at the spine of the book and decided that he hadn't been the one to place the note there; the book wasn't familiar to him. He glanced at the parchment, realizing that he must have made the note while studying in the library at Luke's Praxeum. How had it made its way to this book? And why? The content of the note offered no clues to why it was there:

_Black into white into grey. What was clear becomes blurred. The dyad become one._

He read it again. Dyad? Why had he chosen that word?

He sensed Rey returning, hearing her light footsteps approaching in the corridor. When she entered the room, she asked without preamble, “What is it? You've found something, haven't you?” Ben showed her the note – her reaction was much like his: “Dyad? Why did you use that word?”

He shook his head. “I don't know. I must have made the note when I was studying with Luke, but I don't recall what I was reading – and don't understand at all what I meant.” He glanced at Rey. “We aren't the first dyad, but they are rare, from what I remember. And I'm only aware of one where the halves were not blood relatives.”

Rey's eyebrows rose. “But you and I aren't...”

Ben stared at her in horror. “No! Both my grandparents knew Palpatine, but they only knew him. From what I've learned, Anakin Skywalker was...created...by the Force. Shmi Skywalker was just a host; a woman who had been born a slave on Tatooine. Sheev Palpatine was a Naboon noble who used his ability in the Dark Side to gain a place in the Senate. My grandmother, Padme Amidala Naberrie, had been Queen of Naboo, but became one of the other Senators when her term as Queen expired. Anakin was her bodyguard.” His gaze fell to the deck plating. “Anakin broke the rules of the Jedi by falling in love; Palpatine capitalized on it and made Anakin his apprentice in the ways of the Sith. There are only ever two Sith at one time – a master and an apprentice; the Rule of Two. The apprentice becomes the master when the master dies or is killed.” Ben's voice went very quiet. “I thought that would happen to me when I...,” he trailed off.

Rey felt a tangle of emotions hit her within the bond. She set her bag on the floor, crossing the room to stand in front of Ben, between his knees. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and drew his face forward against her chest as she rested her chin atop his head. “It didn't. It couldn't. The real Ben Solo was always too strong for the Dark to kill him.” As she held him, she noticed the clothing. It suited him, and she wondered where he'd found it...but she'd ask him later.

They stayed in that position for some time, Rey only moving when Ben leaned away. His voice broke as he spoke again. “Thank you.” He glanced at the pack on the bed, motioning toward it. “So far, I've only put the books in it. Is there anything else you'd like to take?”

Rey picked up three other items – Luke and Leia's lightsabers and a blanket – sealing the pack after she'd placed them inside. Ben hefted the pack containing the books over one shoulder. Rey gaped at him in surprise. “It will do me some good,” he answered with a shrug. He indicated the bag of food and two canteens of water Rey had filled. “Besides, I know better than to come between you and food.”

Rey flashed him a _you'll-pay-for-that_ look, hooking the straps of the food bag over her shoulders and striding out of the cabin. It was only the length of Ben's legs that let him catch her as she reached the bottom of the _Falcon's_ ramp. He followed her silently into the brightening jungle, both eager to leave the main area of the base before people saw them and too many questions were asked.

=====

Rey led them through the jungle silently until the morning had brightened enough to allow them to see their way without relying on using the Force to detect obstacles and fauna that might be detrimental to them. Once she and Ben were able to see their way along the track she'd worn over the preceding months, she asked, “Loneliest year?”

Ben knew instantly what she meant, despite the amount of painkiller – and pain – he'd had to deal with when he made the statement. He breathed in, trying to relax as he continued walking, and responded quietly, “Snoke was dead. Vader never spoke to me. And you were blocking me out. It was the quietest my head had ever been.” He took another breath, scanning the treetops before continuing. “It was only after I found my way to Palpatine that I realized that the remnants of the voices I still heard in my head from time to time were all him – well, that all the voices I'd ever heard, apart from yours, had been him. Once Snoke was gone, Palpatine pretty much left me alone – until recently. Perhaps he felt that that staying hidden as long as possible was the best idea. Thirty years is pretty long to retain the element of surprise.” Ben shook his head and Rey could feel his sadness. “Looking at it now, I guess Palpatine figured that once I'd turned down the Dark path after I did away with Snoke, there was no further need to urge me on – I was doing what he wanted me to do anyway.” He scrubbed his hand through his hair, causing it to stick up in many directions.

Rey stopped, turning to look at Ben as she felt his sadness tilt toward despair at his admission that he'd been manipulated. She brought him to a halt with a hand on his chest, looking him in the eyes determinedly. “But you didn't, in the end. Yes, it was our interactions that got me to go to Exegol, but neither of us became what he wanted once we were there together. The truth of our bond, our strength together, and our individual determination were what settled the outcome.” She rose onto her toes, leaning into him and lightly brushing his lips with hers before turning back to navigating the track. She felt a wash of pleasure and happiness suffuse the bond and almost – almost – skipped with joy.

“Where are we going?” Ben asked a few minutes later.

“You'll see,” Rey playfully answered.

It was only a few more minutes until they arrived at a small clearing. Ben closed his eyes, seeing in his mind the place teeming with life, and feeling the reverberations in the Force around them. He turned to face Rey, his eyes opening quickly. “Do I hear water?”

Rey smiled, dropping her pack and taking his from his shoulder. She set it carefully on the ground and took his hand, leading him to the edge of a river-cut ravine. They watched the water rush in white-topped swirls below them, roaring as it passed on its way to the sea. She felt a sense of wonder and contentment from Ben – a reaction similar to her own the first time she came here. She tugged lightly on Ben's hand, leading him back to the clearing.

Rey dropped to her knees beside the packs and pulled out the blanket, tossing it up to Ben, who snapped it out and laid it on the grass in one easy motion. Given that he was handling everything one-handed, she suspected that there had been some Force use involved in the task.

Once the blanket was ready, Rey unpacked the books and set them at the edge of the cloth, pulling the food and water toward herself. Ben still stood, surveying the clearing. “Looking for something?” Rey inquired.

He shook his head, dropping his gaze to her face. “No, just looking. It's been too long since I've been outside just _being_.” As he slowly lowered himself to the blanket, he thought about the last time he could recall being outdoors just to be outdoors. He noticed Rey watching him. Spending time with her was making him feel more at ease about discussing his past, so he explained, “I was at the Praxeum. Luke had taken some of the younger padawans on some expedition or other and left a few of us older ones behind to manage the academy...farm...commune...whatever you'd call it. Because there were so few of us there, we finished our chores early and went our separate ways for the afternoon.” He smiled at the memory. “I was the unpopular, studious one, so I took a book and sat outside in full padawan regalia, reading, the entire afternoon. But I did learn quite a bit about who at the academy was, um, _interested_ in whom that day. I think a few rules about celibacy were broken.”

Rey considered him carefully from beneath her lashes. “I can entirely believe that you were studious. But unpopular? Were the girls there blind?”

Ben chuckled at Rey's assessment. “No, but I was definitely the worst option.” He began ticking the reasons off on his fingers: “The Master's nephew. Too tall and thin, with _unusual_ features. Studious and introverted. And I tended toward Dark. Nothing to make me popular there.”

Rey slid across the blanket, pushing herself up on one arm as she did so. “Well,” she began softly, raising her free hand to his face, “I can't disagree with most of the items on your list, but I think you're breathtaking.” She made the admission without a hint of awkwardness on her part; Ben could tell that she thought it was true. That didn't make it any less embarrassing for him, though. She sat back just a bit, studying him as his cheeks pinked, before she continued shyly, “When you removed your mask the first time...I didn't know how to react. You were _not_ what I expected. At all.”

He glanced at his feet, colour suffusing his cheeks, then looked back to her face, locking onto her eyes. “I noticed that you seemed surprised. Not that I knew what to do with that information at the time. But by then I'd already been...captivated by you.” He raised his hand to cover hers, turning his head just far enough to place a kiss on her palm.

Rey giggled and leaned away. “We'd better get started trying to learn more, but right now I'm hungry.” She dug through the pack, setting items out on the blanket. Ration bars, a small loaf of bread, and several pieces of fruit – fresh and dried – had made the morning's journey with them. Rey tore into a bar like she hadn't eaten in months.

Ben chose a different type of ration bar, carefully tearing it open and taking his time eating it, while watching Rey settle into reading one of the Jedi texts. “Read it out loud.”

Rey glanced up, surprised. “What? You mean read this out loud?” She held up the book as if she wasn't sure that was actually what he meant.

“Yes, that way if there's anything we want to discuss, we can.” He patted the blanket beside his waist. “Come sit next to me and I'll just listen.”

Rey shuffled from her position beside his feet until she reached the spot he'd indicated. Ben laid on his back and his near arm dropped onto her leg, lightly holding her. Rey began to read aloud.

She read and discussed passages with him until the sun had risen halfway to its zenith, when she realised that his arm had slacked its hold on her and his breathing had evened out. She turned to look at his sleeping face, pleased that he looked truly relaxed, and returned to poring over the Jedi tome.

She wasn't consciously aware of the world around her as she read, but the instant she registered a new Force signature approaching, she set the book aside and rose to her feet, carefully removing Ben's arm from its spot on her thigh as she did. She turned to face the trees, aware now that whoever was coming wasn't being terribly quiet about it. She focused a bit more on the signature, and when Finn entered the clearing, she already wore a huge smile. She waved and stepped toward him, leaving Ben still asleep on the blanket. “Hi, Finn. Welcome to Jedi school.” She indicated the clearing with her extended arm.

“Jedi school?” He nodded toward Ben's sleeping form. “You sure you've got the right Skywalker there?”

She displayed a small smile. “He may be steeped in Darkness, but he's actually been to Jedi school – you were with me when Han told the story about the apprentice gone wrong at Luke's academy.”

Finn gaped, pointing. “Him? He's the apprentice?” He hadn't put the pieces together before, but now that Rey had said it, so many things made sense. “I mean, I found out after Starkiller that he was Han and Leia's son, but I didn't know _that_.”

Rey nodded sadly, watching Ben sleep. “There's a lot more to the story, but yes.” She returned her gaze to Finn. “What brings you here?”

He looked away from the man on the blanket, surprised that Rey had asked. “Huh? Oh, looking for you – both of you, actually.”

“Both of us?” Rey's turn to be surprised.

“I went to the _Falcon_ looking for you, but Chewie said that you'd both left before sunrise.” Rey's cheeks pinked – so much for trying to be quiet. “I went to the medbay and Doctor Harrow said that you'd healed his leg yesterday – how'd you do that, by the way?” He continued speaking before Rey had a chance to answer. “So I thought about where you might go, and decided that you'd go to your training ground.” He waved a hand to encompass the area around them. “When I closed my eyes and thought of you, this is where I came.”

“OK, but why both of us?”

Finn looked at the ground, taking a sudden interest in his boots, and mumbled, “I wanna learn about the Force.”

Rey beamed. “So you _were_ looking for Jedi school.” She dropped to the blanket, crossing her legs, and patted the space next to herself, indicating that Finn should sit down.

He settled uncomfortably onto the blanket, ill-at-ease with his proximity to the man he only really knew as Kylo Ren. Rey sensed his discomfiture and held out her hands, palms up, resting them on her knees and indicating that Finn should take them. He shook his head and waved at Rey and Ben randomly. “Like you think I'm gonna be any happier _holding your hands_ right next to your Dark...whatever he is.”

Rey burst out laughing, her snort of amusement causing Ben to rouse from slumber. Rey felt his tension at recognising Finn and tried to focus on her own mirth at Finn's description of the situation to help calm Ben. Ben sat halfway up, winced, and dropped back to the blanket, clutching his ribs and trying to subdue his rising unease. “I missed something?”

“Finn was just refusing to hold my hands,” Rey offered, watching as Finn coiled up, ready to spring to his feet and run. She giggled behind a hand, radiating glee.

Ben raised his head from the blanket, opening one eye and looking from Rey to Finn and back before dropping his head back to the blanket. “Not gonna ask.” He could feel Rey's amusement through the bond and it drove away his negative thoughts.

Rey tapped him lightly on the leg, looking at him more seriously this time. Ben raised his head and looked at her again. “Finn's come to learn about the Force.”

“Ah. Another student.” Ben sat up slowly, looking in Rey's direction. “Awareness and meditation?”

“As good a place as any – it's where Luke started with me,” she responded.

Ben scowled – but only a little. “That's not exactly a selling point for me. But it's where he started with us at the academy, too.”

Finn watched in surprise as Ben Solo folded his tall frame into a meditation pose, resting his hands lightly, palms upward on his bent knees. He closed his eyes and began speaking, his deep voice soft as he advised them. “Close your eyes. Reach out with your mind. Finn, what do you see?”

Finn squirmed uneasily. “Um. I see you and Rey, but you're both so bright that I can't see much else except at the periphery of my vision.” Without pausing, he asked, “Do you guys know that you've changed colour since Exegol?”

Both Ben and Rey opened their eyes and stared at Finn. “What?” asked Rey.

“Can I open my eyes now? I feel a little silly.”

Rey coughed, glancing quickly at Ben, delight on her features. “Yes, Finn, go ahead.”

Ben leaned forward, eyes raking Finn's face. “What do you mean, 'changed colour'?”

“Well,” Finn began uncertainly, “I don't know what you see when you see people in the Force, but I see colours.” He looked at Ben. “You were red; Rey was blue. Now you're both...purple.”

Ben raised an eyebrow, then looked at Rey. “Did you notice that?”

Rey shook her head. “Uh, no. Maybe it's something to do with being half of a whole?” She turned to Finn. “I generally just see light – the brighter the light, the stronger the sensitivity. I also get a feel for whether the being is Light- or Dark-oriented.”

Ben nodded, considering her statement and deciding that her guess about the colour was likely, and asked her, “Did you find out anything while you were reading today?”

“Nope, nothing at all. I learned more from you than from this.” She indicated the book that she'd set on the blanket earlier.

Finn looked from one to the other. “You mean the books are worthless?”

“Not worthless,” Ben replied, shaking his head, “but written at a different time, for reasons we no longer understand. The end result being,” he continued, “that we don't really know much about the more unusual features of the Force.” Ben waved a hand at Rey. “Rey is extremely gifted in her use of the Force, with huge natural ability, but has only had minimal training – a few days with my uncle, who had also had to rely largely on self-learning, and a year with my mother, who never finished her training. I've had nearly twenty years of training and also have inherent ability. But I've only been taught what my teachers wanted me to learn, and each of my teachers had his own agenda. There are no ancient masters anymore, so to a certain extent, we're running blind.”

_Ancient masters._ The phrase Ben had used made something click in Rey's mind. “Would Maz know?”

Ben's attention snapped to her, and he chuckled. “She might, but whether she'd tell us in a way we'd understand is another question.”

Rey got to her feet, extending a hand to help him up. “Let's go ask.”

=====

Finn detoured through the operations centre and brought Maz to the _Falcon_ once they returned to the camp. Rey and Ben were waiting in the main cabin when Finn and Maz arrived, Chewie accompanying them.

Maz eyed Ben up and down. “Been at the wardrobe cupboard, I see. It suits you better than all that black.” Ben dropped his gaze to the floor, Rey giggled behind her hand, Finn wore a wry smile, and Chewie rumbled a comment.

Ben's face came up, eyes connecting with Chewie's. He responded in creditable Shyriiwook, and Maz and Rey both burst into laughter. Ben raised a finger, pointing it between the two of them, but saying nothing. The laughter intensified. “Are you sure about that, young Solo?” asked Maz.

Finn looked confused. “What'd he say?”

“Don't!” Ben looked between Maz and Rey, daring either to say anything.

Maz patted him lightly on the arm. “Your secret is safe with me.” She took a step back, looking from Ben to Rey, and scrutinised them through her thick lenses. “You have many questions which the books do not answer.” Her hands rose to rest on her hips. “And you believe that because I am old, I will know the answers.” She turned to Chewie. “Youngsters, eh?” Chewie barked a laugh and rumbled a comment in response. Maz waved him off. “I know, humans are all children, no matter how old.” She faced Ben and Rey again. “Are you going to keep this old woman standing all afternoon, or are we going to sit to talk?”

Four of them slid onto the bench by the dejarik table – Chewie at one end and Ben at the other, Maz and Rey in the middle. Finn sat on the floor beside the table, elbows resting on his raised knees, facing them all. Maz gazed intently at Rey and Ben, then turned her attention to Finn. “Once, I said to you that when you live as long as I have, you see the same eyes in different people.” She indicated Rey and Ben, then faced them again. “I have seen your eyes before, in history ancient even for me.” She laughed at her words.

“What? When?” Rey was shocked.

“Back when the Jedi were still the keepers of the peace.” She took off her glasses and began cleaning them, closing her eyes as she spoke. “I saw eyes like yours when I was very young; looking at me from the faces of a man and a woman bonded in the Force.”

Ben was skeptical. “Maz, you're not _that_ old.”

Maz wagged a finger at him. “Never tell a woman how old you think she is,” she replied, slipping her glasses back on. Chewie, Rey and Finn all chuckled at the retort.

Ben rolled his eyes, smirked, and leaned toward Maz, resting his elbows on the table to support himself. “So you're saying you've _seen_ Bastila and Revan?” Maz was unfazed by Ben's tone.

“Who?” Asked Finn.

Ben turned to Finn, explaining, “It's a long story, but what relates to us is that they were unrelated, and bonded.” He paused to construct a summary in his mind, then continued: “More than 3000 years ago, Bastila Shan was a Jedi; Darth Revan a Sith. Bastila was sent to eliminate Revan and his apprentice, Malak. Malak betrayed Revan, and Bastila saved him.” He looked meaningfully at Rey. “The bond between them was forged when Bastila healed him.” He glanced back at Maz. “But there is _no way_ you could have met Bastila and Revan.”

Maz eyed him calmly through her lenses again. “I have not met them, but that does not mean I have not _seen_ them, Ben Solo.” Her statement was met with confused looks from the others in the room. Chewie warbled a query. “Yes, Chewbacca. In a museum, of sorts.”

The humans were intrigued. Chewie sat back to listen as Ben, Rey and Finn all gazed in rapt attention while Maz explained. “I had business with the Jedi Council, who had been tasked with learning more about areas of Wild Space before the Republic explored them further during the Great Peace. They believed that my position as keeper of the tavern on Takodana,” she shot Ben an annoyed look; he had the good grace to look embarrassed, “would have afforded me opportunities to learn what areas were worth exploring and what were not – beyond what they already knew. Even then, I was the pirate queen and had access to information that others...didn't.”

“So Han wasn't kidding when he said you'd been there a thousand years?” Rey asked.

Maz shook her head sadly. “No, child. I had been there, well, not quite a thousand years, but nearly.” She cast a look over all of them. “Until you all managed to be there at the same time. And now I am here.” She gathered her thoughts before continuing; the four listeners looked sheepish but remained silent. “The council were fond of deliberating before taking action and sent me with a young Jedi Knight to visit their archives while I waited. The story of Bastila and Revan was a favourite of this Knight – one who felt that the Jedi rule of celibacy was not the best way – and she recounted it to me before showing me a likeness of the two.” Maz turned her penetrating gaze to Ben and Rey. “Your eyes hold the same truths as theirs.”

Maz sighed. “But this is not really why I'm here. You want to know more – about your bond, about what you can do together and alone, about your history and your future.” Maz edged Chewie out from the bench, rising to her feet as she reached the end. “Right now, though, I suspect there is a more pressing matter that requires your attention.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could Maz possibly mean?


	4. Reform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben help a friend, Finn explains himself, and Rey gets some news

As Maz finished speaking, a loud clang sounded in the cabin. “Open up! It's Jannah!”

Finn shot to his feet, headed for the gangplank control. Ben raised a hand and they heard the ramp begin to lower. Finn turned to face him, raising an eyebrow. “You really gotta teach me how to do that.” He crossed to the corridor, spotting Jannah's worried face before he reached the top of the ramp. Rey and Ben joined him.

Jannah was halfway up the ramp but came to a stop. “Good, Doctor Harrow said you might all be here.”

Rey tensed. “Jannah, what is it?”

Ben replied before Jannah could. “Dameron's injured.” Shocked looks descended on him. He waved a hand at Jannah. “She's radiating despair and concern, so I focused further out. Dameron's in the medbay.”

All six of them left the _Falcon_ , Rey and Finn flanking Jannah and firing questions at her as they ran. Jannah gave a very brief explanation as they went that Poe had been seriously injured in a “Stupid training accident that never should've happened.” She grew exasperated as they asked her several questions at once, not waiting for an answer before the next question came. “Stop!” She flung her arms out angrily, silencing them. “Not important. Ask later. Help first.”

Rey glanced over her shoulder to find Ben not far behind them, running – or trying to – beside Chewie. Maz was nowhere to be seen, but Rey could sense her not far away. _Don't hurt yourself_ , she thought at Ben.

_I've been much worse_ , he responded. _We will have to do this together, I think, since neither of us is fully recovered yet. I will not have you weaken yourself further._

Rey seethed. _You won't have me...I think it's up to me who I help. But your help is very welcome._ Ben relented and winced inwardly at his own innate officiousness. He realised that he would have to temper his attitude or Rey would rebel.

Jannah led the group along the rear of the medical centre toward the far end, where a little-used entrance lay. She entered a code into the keypad and the door clicked open. She ushered them into the corridor, immediately turning left and continuing her rapid pace. At the next junction, she stopped, holding out an arm to halt the entourage. Jannah faced Rey and Ben, who had stopped next to each other. “You two, wait here. Be right back.” She grabbed Finn's arm and towed him down the hall, disappearing around another corner.

Chewie rumbled quietly. “I suspect she's making sure that as few people see me as possible,” Ben replied, glancing between Chewie and Rey, downcast.

Rey squeezed his hand in support, and Chewie placed a hand on Ben's shoulder, warbling a soothing comment. Ben shook his head. “No, it's my fault. I'm a criminal to these people – and it's a label I fully deserve.” He hung his head, ashamed.

Rey and Chewie wanted nothing more than to soothe Ben's pain, but the group regret was interrupted by Jannah's high-speed return. “Come with me. I left Finn dealing with the others who had stayed. Doctor Harrow and Doctor Kalonia are the only ones in the room now.”

They followed Jannah into the intensive care portion of the med centre, halting abruptly when they reached Poe's bedside. Doctor Kalonia spoke up. “Jannah, thank you. Please will you take Chewbacca and wait outside?” Her tone said that she wouldn't take no for an answer, so Jannah and Chewie moved to the opposite side of the door, watching intently through the single square window.

Doctor Kalonia turned to Rey and Ben. “Doctor Harrow tells me that you might be able to assist.” She indicated Poe on the gurney, and the pair silently studied his injuries. Burns covered much of what they could see; bruises bloomed like horrific flowers in much of the area that was unburned. Machines beeped and whirred noisily around him, monitoring all they could, and a med droid stood at the foot of the bed, administering a continuous low dose of sedative so Poe remained asleep.

Ben and Rey shared a look. Ben nodded at Rey, taking her left hand in his, and moving to stand beside Poe's still form. Rey moved to the other side of the gurney, raising her right hand over Poe's abdomen as Ben raised his over Poe's chest. Still without speaking, they lowered their free hands in unison to rest on Poe's body.

Rey felt simultaneously strong and weak. The energy of the Force fed through her into Poe, and she felt Ben's support both physically and psychically as the slow process of reversing Poe's injuries occurred. She had no idea how much time had passed when she felt hands on her upper arms, pulling her back. Her eyes snapped open and she jerked her head to the side, finding Doctor Harrow beside her. “Look,” Doctor Harrow suggested gently.

Rey looked at Poe, finding him much less burned and the bruises faded to yellow-green. It was only then that she noticed the med droid had put itself away in the corner and the sounds of the machines had settled into a soothing background hum. “We'll put him into bacta now. Thank you – both of you.” Doctor Kalonia indicated the door.

As Rey and Ben moved toward the exit, Doctor Kalonia commented quietly, “Welcome back, Ben Solo. Your mother would be proud.” Ben glanced at her, nodding once sadly before turning away.

Chewie and Jannah had been joined by Finn and Maz outside Poe's room, and the group peppered Rey and Ben with questions. Rey laced her fingers with Ben's, noticing for the first time how pale he was. “Ben, are you alright?”

He blinked exhaustedly at her. “I'll be fine. Can we go sit somewhere?” Chewie caught him as he sagged. Rey stepped forward to help, but suddenly there was only black.

=====

Rey groaned, rubbing her forehead and looking to the side. Finding Finn on the floor, she chuckled. “This is getting to be too familiar for me.” She closed her eyes, rubbing her hand over her face.

“Me, too. My back is killing me.” The young general stretched as he stood up, using the wall to support himself as he rose. “Want food?”

Rey opened one eye, raising that eyebrow. “I'm not dead. Of course I want food.” She smiled as she said it, then concluded, “Thanks, Finn,” as he grinned in return and left her cabin.

A few seconds later, she heard two sets of footsteps approaching, as well as Rose's excited chatter. “Testing yourselves to exhaustion? You're a mechanic – you should know better than to run something until it breaks. Now eat.” Her tone brooked no argument.

Rey sat up as Rose set a tray of food in her lap. She glanced at Ben beside her on the bed, pleased when he stirred and pushed himself up on one elbow. “How long have I been out?”

“Not long, this time. About four hours,” Finn replied, checking the chronometer on the wall.

Ben eyed the food. “Is that jogan fruit?” His left arm crept forward, but Rey selected a piece and offered it to him, surprised when he ate it from her fingers. As his brain remembered a few seconds too late that they weren't alone in the room, Ben's face flamed crimson.

Rose shut her mouth with a snap, pulling Finn bodily from the cabin. “Pick your jaw up off the floor and move, Finn, I think they want to be alone,” drifted into the room before Rose shut the door.

Ben flopped back onto the mattress with a wince, ears burning, as Rey chortled with laughter. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh,” she managed to squeak out. “I just never imagined I'd see that scene.” She descended into uncontrolled giggling, which burst into life again when Ben peeked at her from between two of his fingers, having covered his face with one massive hand.

“I have to say,” came Ben's voice, muffled by the meat of his hand in front of his face, “your friends seem to be largely taking my presence here better than I expected.”

Rey peeled his hand away from his face, which had almost returned to its normal colour, and answered, “Maybe they're just forgiving. Or maybe just happy that things look to be going well.”

“Or maybe it's just that only a few people know I'm here, and that makes the anger easier to manage.”

Rey cocked her head to one side, considering his words. “Or maybe it's that they're seeing the you that I always knew was there.” She rested her hand lightly on his chest. “You really are a good man, Ben. And the longer you're here, the more you prove it.” She leaned toward him, her face directly above his, and stared into his eyes. “I know that you had a bad – no, a horrific – past, filled with acts and actions you would never repeat. And I understand that you are going to live with regret and guilt for a long time...maybe forever.”

Ben closed his eyes, his expression descending into melancholy. “I can never atone for...”

Rey cut him off. “Probably not. But you can continue to do good. You've done good that no one else could have – you helped me defeat Palpatine, you resurrected me, you helped me heal Poe.” She planted a hand on the mattress each side of his head and leaned closer to him. His eyes snapped open at her movement, to find that her face filled his field of vision. “But even before you made the conscious decision to cast Kylo Ren aside, you were doing good. You let Finn go on Jakku. You removed your mask so I could see the real you. You killed Snoke to save my life.” She paused, leaning closer to him. Loose strands of her hair brushed his face, tickling his cheeks. “You need to remember that Ben Solo is strong, and that the evil of the past belongs to beings now dead. It's Ben Solo's life you're leading now.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “It's Ben Solo whose hand I've taken.”

Ben raised his head just far enough to capture Rey's lips with his own.

=====

“So let me get this straight,” Rose chided as she walked beside Finn toward the operations centre. “You found them. You third-wheeled them. And you stayed with them _all afternoon_?”

A chuckle rose from Finn's other side, as Jannah witnessed Finn falling victim to the wrath of Rose. “Oh, mate, that is just so uncool. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous.”

Colour crept into Rose's cheeks at Jannah's statement, and she shot Finn a dirty look. Finn came to an abrupt halt, fanning himself. “Sorry, is it suddenly really warm out here?” He began looking for an escape route, only to have each woman take an elbow and tow him along with them. He squirmed, trying in vain to get away. “Ow! Rose, that hurts!”

Jannah blinked at Rose. “I'm a trained stormtrooper, and _you_ make him complain?”

“Grew up on Hays Minor.”

Jannah paled. “Oh. Respect.”

The trio reached a vacant room inside the ops centre quickly – not quickly enough to suit Finn – and Rose leaned against the door as she closed it behind herself. “Well? Answers?”

“It isn't what you think, Rose.” He stepped forward contritely. “I'm not jealous. Rey's my friend, and if you could see what I can see now, you'd know that I could never be more to her than that – even if I wanted to, which I don't!” He added hastily before resuming his explanation. “I only wanted to find them so I could learn about the Force,” he concluded, a plaintive note in his voice.

Rose looked crestfallen. “I'm sorry I doubted you.” She stepped toward Finn, taking his hand. “It's not my business who you love or don't love. But you and Rey are my friends, and she looks like she's found someone...and I didn't want that spoiled, even if he is...who he is.”

“Was,” replied Finn. “He's not that guy anymore – or at least that's what I see.”

“So you said before,” stated Jannah. “But are you sure you're just spending time with them because you want to learn – or has what Poe said got to you?”

Rose's countenance fell, and she turned an angry look on Finn. “Poe? What did he say?”

Finn turned away, raising his hands in despair. “I don't know, Jannah, I honestly don't. I know what I see, I know that I need to learn, but still, what Poe said sits in my brain, nagging.” He faced the two women again, continuing his explanation to Jannah. “So I can't say for sure what my motives are.” The young general's shoulders sagged.

Rose stepped toward him, taking his hand again. “Finn, what are you talking about?”

Jannah waited silently, watching as Finn considered what to say. She knew instantly when he decided, as he turned to Rose, speaking earnestly: “Rose, I know that we all have reasons to hate the First Order. But Poe is the only one of us who has reason to hate Kylo Ren personally.” He gave Rose's fingers a light squeeze and gazed at her meaningfully. “Poe said that I should spy on them if I wasn't fully sure of their truthfulness.” He dropped Rose's hand and began to pace within the confines of the small room. “And this is all so new to me, that I don't know what's right, what's true, and what could be a trick. But I think that I went to find them today because I want to learn.” He chuckled. “And even if I were worried about Rey, Ben slept most of the time I was with them out in the training course.”

“Really?” Both women were shocked.

“Yeah, really. I guess that all that's happened to him in the last week – well, longer than that for them both, and a lot longer for him – has wiped him out. And he must hurt like hell – he still has broken bones, but he's doing a fine job of hiding it.” Finn looked from one friend to the other. “Maybe he's just feeling enough at ease to relax.” He pondered for a moment. “Maybe he just trusts Rey to have his back.”

Rose smiled and let out a quiet laugh. “For sure, she wouldn't let anything happen to him.” She set her hands on her hips. “But I might have a little word with General Dameron when he recovers.”

Jannah grinned. “Can I watch?”

The trio exited the office and resumed their journey toward the command centre.

=====

The following day, Rey appeared in the command centre. “Hey, Peanut!” Finn greeted her as she passed between the rows of workstations. Turning back to Connix, he said, “Thanks, Kaydel. I appreciate how much you've taken on while Poe's been recovering.” Connix nodded once and turned toward Rey, smiling as she approached.

“Hey, stranger, how've you been?”

Rey shrugged noncommittally. “Fine.” Rey paused. “Well, recovering, actually.”

“Yeah, taking on the Emperor alone – that was brave,” Connix didn't try to hide the admiration in her voice.

Rey shook her head. “It just needed to be done. And I wasn't alone. I had help when I needed it.”

Connix looked confused. “But the reports said you went there alone.”

Rey noticed Finn's eyes growing larger the longer she spoke with Connix, and she deflected the conversation. “Oh, I did go there alone, but help arrived just in the nick of time.” She directed a look at Finn, continuing, “I'm very lucky to be alive.”

Connix nodded vigorously. “Aren't we all? But thanks doesn't cover what you did for us.”

“It needed to happen,” Rey answered shyly, glancing toward Finn.

“And who was that I saw you with yesterday morning?”

Rey froze, swinging her gaze back to Kaydel. “Sorry?”

“I woke up really early yesterday and went for a jog around the camp. When I was passing near the _Falcon_ I saw you and someone else at the bottom of the ramp.”

Rey answered as truthfully as she could. “Oh, he’s my training partner. I couldn’t sleep and wanted to run through some techniques on the course I set up with Leia.” She shrugged nonchalantly. “He was up early, too, so he came with me.”

Connix nodded, narrowing her eyes and continuing her questioning. “Big guy. I can see why you might train with him – I bet he’s a challenge. Where’d you pick him up?”

“Exegol,” Finn interjected. “He’s a First Order defector. Someone I knew when I was a trooper. Used to train with a specialist combat group, so when Rey needed a training partner, he was the best choice.” It wasn’t the entire story, but it was the truth.

Kaydel seemed to accept Finn’s explanation, and turned away.

Rey breathed a sigh of relief and watched the other woman meet up with Jannah and strike up an animated conversation as they left the room. When Rey turned back to Finn, her expression was concerned. “Thanks. I was worried I’d let something slip.”

“No problem, Peanut. I’m just sorry he – both of you – have to hide.” Rey’s expression darkened, and Finn raised his hands in surrender. “Not my call. That decision came from someone above my pay grade.”

“Above your – what? You're a general, for Force sake.” Rey's temper was rising. The constant idea that her friends might turn against her was beginning to wear.

“He is right,” Maz's voice sounded softly behind Rey. “The decision was mine. Come with me, child.” Maz extended a hand, directing Rey toward a side corridor.

Rey silently followed Maz from the noise and bustle of the control room. Even with things settling down in the wider galaxy, the room always seemed to be busy. Maz led Rey into a meeting room and closed the door, cutting off the sound from the control room completely. She waved a hand at Rey, indicating that Rey should sit. Rey sank into the nearest chair, twisting her hands nervously.

Maz noticed the movement. “There is no need to be anxious, Rey of Jakku. Neither of you has done wrong.”

“Then why...”

“Have I not told anyone?” Maz settled in a nearby chair, her feet dangling several inches above the floor. She rested her hands on her knees and leaned toward Rey, her eyes conveying sincerity. “I would like nothing more than to sing Ben Solo's praises to the universe, but too many people know him only as Kylo Ren – Jedi Killer, among other things. It is difficult enough to hide him here from the people who believe Kylo Ren – or the man who once was Kylo Ren – should die to atone for his misdeeds.” She paused, thinking for a moment. “But every day he is here, the chance grows larger that someone will act on that belief.”

Rey picked up on Maz’s unspoken words. “So you're saying that Ben and I need to go?” Her voice wavered as she spoke, but she was determined not to cry. Not here, anyway.

Maz nodded sadly. “Sooner would be better than later. And it need not be permanent – in fact, better it is not. But I do not know how long it will need to be.” Rey could see Maz's thoughts churning in her head. “I have some ideas, but I will need to meet with others first, and it will take time to bring them to fruition.” She patted Rey's knee. “Go back to the _Falcon_. Prepare for a journey. I have plans to make.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what Maz's plans will turn out to be...


	5. Relocate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn learns a new skill, there's a meeting on the Falcon, and Rey and Ben prepare for a journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really noteworthy in this chapter; I hope you enjoy it!

Ben was waiting for Rey when she boarded the _Falcon_. She had kept her mind shuttered since speaking with Maz, but he could sense her unease and sadness. “What's wrong?” He extended his hands to her, catching hers as she tried to pass him without answering. She came to an abrupt stop, refusing to look him in the eye. He released one of her hands and slipped a finger beneath her chin, tilting her face up so he could see her. Her eyes welled with unshed tears.

As soon as she saw Ben's concern, she dropped her mental shields. Her thoughts and emotions flooded him and he staggered back, sitting down heavily on the bench. Rey's concern for him amped up, and she erected a wall around her mental turmoil again, bursting into an apology. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout everything at you. I'm just upset.” She sank on the bench beside him, dropping her head onto her folded arms. Ben rested a hand between her shoulder blades, saying nothing, and keeping his thoughts to himself.

It was that scene which Finn found a few minutes later when he ran up the gangplank and down the corridor into the lounge. “Rey, are you OK?” he asked without a glance at Ben.

Ben looked up at Finn and gave a subtle shake of his head as Rey's shoulders began to heave, sobs racking her body. She looked up, and both Finn and Ben saw her red-rimmed eyes, flushed cheeks and the tear tracks that marked her face. “It...it isn't fair,” she sniffed, looking between their concerned faces.

Ben sighed. “It's not fair to you, but to me?”

Rey's face morphed into an angry expression as she spun to face him. “It's not fair to either of us!” Her expression broke and she lapsed into sobs again. “I finally have a family...” She took a great gulp of air and collapsed against Ben's shoulder as the sobs overtook her.

Finn squatted down, elbow resting on the edge of the table for balance, and asked Ben quietly, “What does she mean?”

“Maz has recommended that we go away for a while,” Ben replied softly, arm around Rey's back, rubbing soothing circles. At Finn's shocked expression, he continued, “I don't know the details. I think Maz is planning something now.”

Finn leaned away from the table, sitting down on the deck in a spot where he could still see Ben's face clearly. He gave a chuckle and glanced at his hands. When he looked back up to find Ben's confused expression, he explained, “If I didn't already think you'd ditched Kylo Ren, I'd think it now.” Ben's eyebrows knitted together, trying to follow Finn's logic. “Kylo Ren would've destroyed the ship and half the base by now in a fit of temper over this.”

The sentiment elicited a cough and a giggly snort from Rey, who leaned away from Ben far enough to sit up. “Thanks, Finn, I needed that.” She wiped her eyes and turned to face Ben. “At least this time, I won't be alone – and neither will you.” She poked him lightly in the chest, expression turning more serious after a few seconds. “Where do you think we should go?”

His eyes travelled across the room, landing on the cloth-wrapped sabers he'd set on the engineering station, planning to look at them later. “The Adega System.”

“Adega? What's there?” Rey inquired.

“Kyber. It's where the Jedi often got kyber crystals before the discovery of the caves on Ilum,” Ben answered.

Rey's forehead wrinkled, expressing her confusion. “Then why not go to Ilum?”

Finn replied, “Because it doesn't exist anymore. It was Starkiller Base.” He gave Ben a meaningful look, then noticed something. “Hey, your scar is gone. I'm sure you had a scar when we were on Pasaana.”

“I healed it. On Kef Bir. Sort of by accident,” Rey responded sheepishly, staring at the table as she swiped tears from her cheeks.

Finn shook his head. “I'm sure I heard that wrong.”

One side of Ben's mouth quirked into a half-smile. “No, you didn't.” He glanced at Rey, who appeared to now be trying to hide behind his shoulder. “She healed every wound she ever gave me. All the scars I bear now are from others.” He turned further so she couldn't hide, staring openly at her. “I was rather attached to the one on my face.”

“It made you look like a scoundrel,” Rey opined.

“But I _am_ a scoundrel,” Ben retorted.

Rey huffed in exasperation. “Not really, no. But there are some days.” She shook her head as if to clear the conversation from it. “So how do we get to Adega?”

“And why do you need to go to Adega? What do you need kyber for?” Finn asked.

Rey and Ben answered simultaneously. “Lightsabers.”

Finn shook his head. “But you have two.”

“Part of being a Jedi is building your own,” Rey explained. “The crystal chooses its user. That doesn't mean that I – we – can't use other lightsabers – all of us have proved that – it just means that if you're using someone else's it won't feel quite right.” She paused, thinking, then continued, “It's almost like it doesn't harmonise with you.”

Ben picked up the explanation. “I feel better using my mother's saber than my uncle's, despite the size of the hilt, because her crystal's song is closer to the one I had than his is. It's almost like it understands me better.”

“And when I used Kylo's saber,” Rey began, eyes flicking nervously from Finn, to Ben, to the floor, and back to Finn, “I could hear the crystal.” She glanced at Ben again. “I think the bond must have helped quite a bit, because I never struggled to use your – his – saber, even though it was definitely built for someone much bigger. It just felt right.” Rey's nervousness betrayed the fact that she wasn't sure how to refer to Kylo. Another thought occurred to her. “Kylo's saber,” she paused, and Ben regarded her guardedly, “when you made it, you, uh, bled – is that the right term?” Ben nodded and Rey continued, “ – the crystal. But underneath its uh, pain, it's still the crystal you had when you were...with Luke, right?”

“Yes,” Ben replied, trying to follow her thought process.

“So if we can get Kylo's saber back, we can heal the crystal and then we only need to find one for me, right?”

“I threw that saber into the ocean on Kef Bir.”

Rey gazed at Ben sadly. “But that saber was part of you for years – you were never without it. I bet that if you return to Kef Bir and listen hard, you'll be able to hear it, even at the bottom of the ocean.”

Ben shook his head. “Even if I could find it, I wouldn't know how to heal it.”

Rey blinked at him, confused. “Do you think that it would be different than healing anything else? Kyber crystals are alive; some texts say they're sentient. Why would healing a kyber be any different than healing, say, Poe?”

Ben didn't have an answer and pondered her query silently.

Finn glanced from Rey to Ben and back. “Yeah, about that healing stuff. Could I learn that?”

“Yes,” they answered in unison. Rey rolled her eyes at their continued ability to answer as one and added, “It's more a light side ability than a dark, so you should have no problem.”

“How, uh, how does it work?”

Rey looked at Ben, asking a silent question. He tipped his head to one side, then righted it again, sighing and extending his part-healed arm. “Close your eyes and put your hands on my arm.”

Finn was nonplussed. “Are you serious, man?”

Rey and Ben both nodded. “Do you want me to help, Finn?” Rey asked. “I can watch through the Force and guide your actions, if that would make you feel better.”

“Yeah, yeah, it would.” The nervousness Finn was exuding settled a bit.

Rey took Finn's hands, setting them gently on Ben's arm, and laying hers overtop of his. She took over the instruction. “Okay?” Finn gave a quick nod. “Good. Close your eyes and see the injury.” Rey felt as Finn latched onto the break. “Now imagine it healed.” She felt Finn's hands warm slightly, and as she watched through the Force, the crack in the radius of Ben's forearm vanished. “Good! Finn you're a natural at this. Open your eyes.”

Finn blinked his eyes open and looked up at Rey. “Hey, that was cool!” He shifted his gaze to Ben. “How do you feel?”

“Good, actually. My arm doesn't hurt. Thanks.” Ben removed the splint and flexed his fingers and wrist, testing their motion.

Rey turned to Ben. “Finn's really good at this. Why do you think that is?”

As Ben shrugged one shoulder and shook his head, Finn suggested, “Stormtrooper field medicine training. I know what the pieces are meant to look like when they're whole. Didn't you do any of that when you were in the First Order?”

Ben shook his head. “My understanding of anatomy comes from the few lessons I had in healing at the Jedi Praxeum. It wasn’t my forte.” He glanced away, focusing his gaze on the deck. “I guess you could say I have a better understanding of what to do to injure than heal.” He let out a humorless chuckle, frowning. “Snoke wasn't big on healing. Said it was weak.”

Rey took his hand. “But you healed me. And I was _very_ broken.”

Ben's focus shot to Rey's face. “I dumped my whole life force into you. That's not really healing. More like...”

“Resurrection?” Rey supplied. “I'd say that's pretty effective healing.” Rey could see that Ben had spent so long hearing people tell him that he wasn't good enough that it had scarred his psyche. She was determined to convince him of his worth.

An idea occurred to Ben and Rey simultaneously. Rey spoke first. “Finn! That's what you can do! Doctor Harrow wanted us to heal people, and you know that we helped with Poe, but you'd be so much better. You already have the knowledge of what things are supposed to look like when they're not injured.” She turned to Ben. “Do you think that might mean he'll be less tired when he heals than we are?”

Ben's eyebrows knitted in consideration. “Possibly...but I really don't know.”

“Well, it's worth a shot,” Finn concluded. “I'll talk to Doctor Harrow about it. I know that I've got troop training and other work with Jannah, and covering for Poe, but I like the idea of healing. Beats destruction, hands down.”

Suddenly they heard snippets of conversation, and Chewie roared a greeting. Rey and Finn were surprised to hear Ben roar back in answer.

“What'd you say?” Finn asked.

“Chewie told us that he's bringing friends aboard, so I answered 'Welcome,'” Ben responded.

They all turned toward the corridor in time to see not only Chewie, but Lando, Maz, and a much-improved Poe enter the converted hold that served as the _Falcon's_ common room.

Rey rose, swiftly crossing the room to embrace Poe, who looked somewhat surprised at her greeting. Finn shook his hand vigorously. Ben watched silently, pleased when Rey returned to sit beside him.

Finn, Lando and Chewie drifted to sit where they could around the room, leaving Poe and Maz standing in the center. Poe looked uncomfortable. Maz elbowed him. “Go on, Flyboy, say what you came to say.”

Poe cringed, looking like he wished he were anywhere other than where he was.

Ben watched him silently for a moment, then recalled their interaction after Tuanul. “So who talks first? I talk first or you talk first?”

Poe shot him a dirty look, but the wry smile that followed it showed that the phrase had had the effect of curing his nervousness. “You know what? You're a cocky bastard.”

Ben emitted a good-natured scoff. “It takes one...,” he began.

“Boys, if I have to sit you in the corners, I will.” Maz's tone indicated that she knew the men were joking, but also that she wouldn't be taking prisoners if she had to act.

“Sorry, Maz,” they replied in unison.

“That's better. Now, _General_ Dameron,” she emphasized his rank to make her point sink in a bit further, “I think you have something you'd like to say?”

Poe's shoulders sagged. “Well, no, it's not so much that I'd _like_ to say it...,” he responded hurriedly. He registered the look on Maz's face and hastily continued, “but I will.” He took a deep breath, letting it out as a resigned sigh.

“Thankyouforsavingmylifeandmaybeyou'renotwhoyouusedtobe.” The words he directed at Ben came out in a rush, as if they physically hurt him to say them, and his gaze dropped to the floor.

Ben flicked his eyes to Rey, shrugged one shoulder, and rose from the bench, reaching Poe in two quick steps. Poe's eyes widened as he tilted his head back to maintain eye contact with the taller man. Ben extended his hand to shake Poe's own. “You're welcome, ex-best pilot in the Resistance.”

Poe's expression darkened. “Oi!”

Chewie and Lando laughed, and Finn and Rey both looked horrified, expecting all-out war to start any second.

Spotting the twinkle in Ben's eye, Maz suggested, “I think that is a discussion for another day.” She looked them up and down. “Neither of you is fit to prove that right now. Besides, Chewbacca has always been the best pilot in the Resistance.” Chewie's barks of laughter grew louder and were joined by laughter from the humans in the group – very much at the expense of Poe and Ben. The objects of mirth shared a disbelieving look and burst out laughing.

Maz reined everyone in when the laughter had begun to quiet. “Beyond General Dameron's admission, there is a reason we all came to see you.” Ben crossed to Rey and sat again, settling his arm over her shoulders, holding her close as he felt her emotions begin to swell. He cast his senses around the room, registering an overwhelming sense of sadness and regret among the group. Maz stepped forward, taking Rey's hands in her own, gazing deeply into Rey's eyes. “You know why we are here.” Rey nodded sadly, tears beginning to glisten on her eyelashes. “Do not worry, child. We are not abandoning you. We are only giving time for everyone to recover. You need time away with each other to learn many things, and we,” she gestured at the group in the room, “need time to decide how to move forward.”

“Maz,” Ben said softly, “you know that some members of the Resistance will, justifiably, never forgive me for my role in the First Order, no matter what I do to make up for it.” He kissed Rey lightly on the crown of her head before continuing. “Rey does not deserve exile for my crimes.”

Maz's gaze moved to Ben's face. “I think that Rey needs to decide where she wants to be.” She turned back to Rey, saying, “Once, we discussed the possibility of someone's return. Do you remember?”

Rey nodded. She would never forget that day. It was the day she met... “Oh. Now I understand. You didn't mean Luke.” She leaned harder into Ben's embrace.

Maz shook her head, releasing Rey's hands and turning toward the gangplank. “These old bones of mine need a rest. Would two young generals like to walk me back to my quarters to make sure I get there safely?” Finn rose from his spot beside Chewbacca and joined Poe in accompanying Maz from the _Falcon._

No one believed for a moment that Maz needed an escort to her quarters, but the four who remained aboard were grateful for the chance to talk. “So where you goin', Little Starfighter?”

Ben cringed at Lando's use of his old – _very_ old – nickname. He could feel Rey's smothered laughter threatening to emerge. _Later,_ he thought at her. “Adega. Rey needs a saber, and we need a crystal for it.”

Chewie warbled a reply. Ben nodded. “Yes, I know there isn't much there now. We'll go to the mountains in the southern hemisphere on Ossus and – I hope – find Rey the right crystal.”

“But also,” Rey interrupted, “We need to go to Kef Bir.”

Lando was incredulous. “Kef Bir? Nothin' there but the remnants of the Battle of Endor. What could you possibly need there?”

“Something Ben left behind before he followed me to Exegol.”

Lando shook his head. “Just don't go pickin' up any _interesting_ souvenirs.” He rose to take his leave, patting Ben lightly on the shoulder as he passed. Ben and Rey both looked up at him, seeing his age settle heavily on him as he said, “And take good care of each other. I want to see you both in one piece when you come back. I've lost enough friends for one lifetime.”

His cape swished around him as he turned away, the sound of his boots on the gangplank fading quickly as he descended. When they could no longer hear Lando's footsteps, Chewie spoke. <Son, Daughter. I am glad that you have found each other, so that you each have a companion on your journey to knowledge.> He produced a commlink from under the bandolier he wore, setting it on the table in front of them. He looked at Ben before continuing. <I know that you are both capable, but you are your father's son, with all the capacity for trouble that brings.> He shifted his gaze to Rey. <And you believe there is good in everyone, sometimes endangering yourself to find it.> He looked from one to the other, then indicated the commlink. <When you find more trouble than you can handle, call. Your friends will come.>

His advice complete, Chewie rose and descended the ramp, leaving Rey and Ben alone in the Falcon's lounge. Rey sagged against Ben, drained. He traced his fingers lightly along her upper arm, soothing her as she processed the emotions that went with leaving her impromptu family. He kissed her hair softly and spoke so quietly that she wouldn't have heard if he hadn't shared the thought. “You're not alone. Never again. I will always be with you.”

She leaned away from him, tear-filled eyes latching onto his gaze. “And I with you.”

=====

Making sure that they were ready to leave went quickly. Finn had returned within an hour bearing enough supplies to feed a small army. “Hey, I know how much you love food,” he'd half joked, before enveloping Rey in an embrace that she fully returned and taking his leave.

Ben looked on in silence as Rey stood in the main corridor, watching her friend retreat. He knew what she was feeling, but sometimes spoken words mattered more than just knowing. “You OK?” He stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against himself. He rested his chin on her head, both watching as Finn disappeared into the bustle of the base again.

“Yes, thank you for asking.” She paused for a moment, gathering what she wanted to say into a coherent form before explaining, “It hurts to leave all of them, but Finn was my first friend. He came back for me when others would have just left me behind.” She turned to face Ben, hands cupping the sides of his face, continuing, “And he's accepted you almost without question.”

Ben tilted his head to one side. “Yes, I'm still not quite sure what to make of that.” He glanced down at Rey. “He's a staunch defender of you.” He was silent for a moment then spoke almost too softly to hear. “I know how hard it must be for you to leave somewhere you feel like you belong.”

A remnant of a conversation that seemed a lifetime ago sprang to mind. “The belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead.” At Ben's curious look, Rey explained, “Maz said it the day I met her – and you – on Takodana.” She snuggled into Ben's embrace, concluding, “I think I've found my belonging, though.”

A throat cleared behind them, and they found Rose stopped in the middle of the gangplank, a box of components in her hands. “Sorry to interrupt; thought you might need these.” She raised the box in explanation.

Ben stepped forward, taking the box of parts from Rose's outstretched hands. He glanced down, spotting a few pieces he recognised – some of which he'd replaced on the _Falcon_ himself many years earlier. “Sensor array transducer? Hyperdrive flow controller? Water filter? Do I want to know where all these came from?”

Rey and Rose gaped at him. One side of his mouth quirked into the half-smile that made him look so much like Han. “You're surprised? I wanted to be a pilot when I was small, and the only real examples I had were Han Solo and Chewbacca – and this ship – so I thought it was important to learn the nuts and bolts. I'm not a designer or an engineer, but I know what makes ships fly better – or at all, in some cases.” He looked around at the curved corridor walls. “My last two TIEs were ones I had customised for myself. I knew what I wanted and what the design and engineering teams could do to make it happen.”

Rose recovered first. “Uh, wow. I never thought about it. Learn something new every day.” She shook her head in disbelief before continuing, “The pieces are off ships we were scrapping – apart from the water filter, that's a refurb. I've worked with Rey on the _Falcon_ a lot, so I have a good idea what'll go wrong first.”

Rey hugged her friend. “Oh, Rose, thank you. You have no idea how much this will help us.”

“I want you – both of you – back in one piece. I've lost enough people in my life.” Rose absently fingered the medallion she wore.

Ben spotted the gesture. “Haysian smelt? You're from Hays Minor?” At Rose's nod, he set the box of parts down carefully and stepped forward to gently take her hands. He felt her unease as he approached, but it diminished as he spoke. “Thank you for accepting me, after what you must have suffered. I've never been to the Otomok system, but I understand that the First Order destroyed a thriving culture there.”

Rose shrugged, studying Ben's face. “Individuals are sometimes just cogs in the bigger machine – even if they become the machine's controller. You weren't responsible for what happened to me and mine.” She shifted her gaze to the floor. “I really only remember the bad times, but my granna and aunties told us all what it used to be like...before they died. We tried to carry on, but the attack that killed them was really what spurred me and Paige to join the Resistance.”

Ben was curious, though he could feel the pain behind the name when Rose spoke. “Paige?”

“My sister. She was a bomber pilot. Died blowing up a First Order dreadnought.”

Rey lightly rested a hand on Rose's shoulder, and Ben drew Rose into a hug. “I am sorry.” He released her after only a few seconds, directing a comment to Rey as he retrieved the box of parts, “I'll put these in the cupboard by the workbench in the number three hold.” He turned away from them, disappearing through a door on the left.

Rose turned to Rey, a shocked expression on her face. “I never thought I'd say this, knowing who he is – uh, was – but _keep him._ ”

Rey quickly embraced her friend, laughing. “I intend to.” She drew a melancholy breath. “Thank you, Rose. For everything.” She stepped back, finishing, “We'll be back as soon as everyone is ready for us to be. Take care of yourself.”

Rose nodded, descending the ramp quickly and calling, “May the Force be with you,” over her shoulder before they had a chance to see the tears in each other's eyes.

Ben stepped up beside Rey, taking her hand as Rose reached the bottom of the ramp. “What an extraordinary woman.” He turned his gaze to Rey. “Both of you.” Raising her hand to his lips, he kissed it softly. “Ready to go?” At her nod, he drew Rey in against his side with an arm around her shoulders and raised the ramp with a flick of his wrist.


	6. Redefine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben go on a journey and take a hike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the others; I didn't think there was a good break point early enough to split it well.
> 
> Where are Ben's shirt and hat from? I'll tell you after chapter 7.

The journey from Ajan Kloss to Ossus was short, although they ran at an unhurried pace. They had decided to find Rey's crystal first, at the risk of Ben being unable to retrieve his own saber from the depths of the ocean on Kef Bir. “I can use my mother's saber if we can't locate the one I threw away.” Ben's face brightened as a thought came to him. “Maybe I could rebuild hers to suit me if mine is lost.”

Rey fixed him with a determined stare. “We'll get it back. I know we will. The crystal within it is a part of you, as much as I am. It will want to come back to you, and working together, I'm sure we'll find it.”

As they exited the Perlemian hyperroute near the Adega system and began their sublight trek to Ossus, Rey fell silent. Ben felt the tinges of anxiety in her thoughts, and subtly watched as she withdrew into her own mentation. When they reached the fringes of the Adega system, he reached across the cockpit from his place in the co-pilot seat and brushed her forearm gently with his fingertips. She startled out of her reverie. “Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you,” he apologised quietly.

Rey shook her head. “No, I'm sorry. I was a million light-years away.” She glanced at the position readings. “Oh, we're close,” she said meekly.

Worry flared across the bond. Ben laced his fingers with hers, leaning over to kiss the back of her hand. “It will be fine, Rey. We will find you a crystal, or we won't. It doesn't matter.” She looked across the instrument panel at him, concern on her features. He ran his thumb soothingly across her knuckles. “We have two sabers. We've proven that we can use them successfully – we fought the Emperor with them and we're still here to talk about it. If we don't have our own crystals to build sabers with, we can just use the sabers we have. It's fine.”

Rey smiled weakly. “Thank you.” She fell silent again, staring out the transparisteel wordlessly as they drew nearer to their destination.

As Ossus grew in their view and Rey failed to move, Ben disengaged the navigational computer and brought them to a stop, relative to the planet. Rey blinked at him, nervousness apparent on her features. “It's OK, Rey, it really is. I'll take us down and land us away from what's left of Knossa Spaceport in the western mountains.” He looked at her seriously. “The Spaceport has within its former perimeter several vergences within the Force.”

“Vergences?” Rey queried. “Strong fields of Force energy, right?”

Ben nodded. “In this case, Dark. Very Dark. I hope to stay as far away from Knossa as possible.” He looked through the transparisteel at the varicoloured planet before them, watching the clouds swirl around a storm in the northern hemisphere.

“Did my mother tell you much of the history of the Jedi when she was training you?” Rey shook her head, and Ben resumed speaking. “Knossa was a center of Jedi learning for thousands of years – the Jedi Council had its headquarters there, and there was a Praxeum – but the planetary population was largely wiped out by the Cron Supernova. Some inhabitants survived. They call themselves the Ysanna, and they believe now that Force users wield some kind of magic.

“Starting about ten years ago, the planet was used as a staging point by the New Republic during the Yuuzhan Vong War, but since that ended and the First Order came to power, the planet has been largely abandoned again. I'm not sure what we'll find – information on Ossus is quite sparse now.”

As he was speaking, Ben had been guiding the _Falcon_ in a slow, shallow descent toward the surface of the southern hemisphere, deliberately avoiding the area near Knossa. Rey took in the features of the local landscape as they passed slowly overhead, watching the scenery change colour the further south they flew. Blues and greens filled with life thinned, the land below becoming a flat, dun colour. They crossed a low ridge into a rocky area, the jagged brown hills dropping to sandy plains as they crossed low over the ground. “Looks like the Goazon Badlands, only more orange – maybe more like the desert on Pasaana. Arid. Inhospitable. Empty.”

Ben chuckled. “We go all the best places together.”

Rey flashed him a broad smile, and he felt her relief permeate the bond. _You have no idea how grateful I am that you're here with me_ , she thought, hoping he'd hear her.

_Wouldn't be anywhere else_ , Ben responded, deftly setting the _Falcon_ down on a landing site in what appeared from the air to be a small crater.

It was apparent that they had landed during the early evening, and they stood at the bottom of the boarding ramp watching the sky grow darker as the twin suns sank further below the horizon. Dark came fast where they had landed, as they were shielded from the suns' rays by the crater's walls. “We'll set off in the morning,” suggested Ben. “That will give us a night to decide exactly where we're going and choose supplies.”

Rey yawned, bringing her hand up in front of her mouth as she realised she was doing so. “And sleep,” she suggested. It had been evening when they left Ajan Kloss, and given that it was evening here, her body clock was catching up to her. She turned to Ben. “So the order of play is eat, plan, pack, sleep?”

“Sounds good to me.”

=====

Dinner had been comprised of random reconstituted rations, and they remained awake a few hours afterward, Ben studying the readouts the _Falcon's_ sensors had taken on their descent to determine the most likely location of a cave that would contain crystals, and Rey gathering items they would need for their investigation – and for a day in arid conditions – and dividing them between two packs.

Her work complete, she joined Ben in the cockpit, leaning awkwardly around the captain's chair to watch over his shoulder while draping her arms around his neck. He rested his left hand at the crux of her arms, working the sensor controls with his right. “There are a few cave systems not far away, but this one,” he tapped one on the right side of the display, “looks quite promising. It extends far into the hillside, so it's less likely to have been fully mined.”

“Good. Is it far?” Rey asked.

“A few kilometers. If we set off early, we can reach it before the suns get too high and it gets too hot.” Rey smiled as she felt him realise that he'd just told someone who grew up in the desert the wisdom of early travel in deserts. “Uh, but of course you'd know about that.”

Rey nodded, working a hand free to cover her mouth as she yawned again. “I think sleep is in order, then.”

“You look like you need it.”

Rey raised an eyebrow. “Oh, thanks.”

Ben's cheeks pinked. “Uh, I don't mean you look bad or anything, because you're beautiful, uh, I just mean that you seem to be tired.” He stopped, screwing his face into an uncomfortable expression. “Am I making this better or worse?”

Rey smiled shyly, simultaneously embarrassed by the compliment and enjoying his discomfiture. She stepped away from him, withdrawing her arms from around his neck and extending a hand. “Bed?”

He shut down the screen and rose from the chair. “Great idea.” He took her extended hand and they made their way from the cockpit to the lounge and onward to the captain's quarters.

As the door slid shut behind them and the nonessential systems shut down for the night, it occurred to them both that this would be the first night they were truly alone together. They faced each other, each mirroring the other's shocked and somewhat terrified expression. Rey let out a laugh. “You look like a sand hare in floodlights. Am I really that scary?”

She watched his Adam's apple move as he swallowed before answering. “No,” he squeaked, voice breaking nervously on the single syllable. _That was convincing, Solo. Didn't inherit your father's way with words, did you?_ The thought broadcast loudly enough for Rey to hear, and Ben went crimson from the tips of his ears to the small patch of skin that showed at the collar of his shirt.

Rey stepped forward, taking both his hands. “Don't worry, Ben.” _I'm still the same Rey I was five minutes ago._ She took a step closer, placing one hand on each side of his face and raising up on her toes. _Tell me to stop if you want me to stop._ Her lips pressed lightly against his.

His hands settled at her waist, pulling her closer. _Never stop._ He tilted his head, angling his mouth to deepen the kiss, and backed the few steps to the bunk, stopping when his calves bumped against it. He sat, drawing her down with him so that his legs bracketed hers as she descended with him to the bunk.

He tipped backwards and she followed, stopping only when he hissed a pained intake of breath as she fell atop him. She rolled off him instantly, exclaiming, “Oh, Ben! I'm so sorry! I forgot about your ribs!” _Are you sure you don't want them healed?_

He gripped his side, cringing. “Honestly, I did, too.” _And no. I want you fully ready to find your crystal and build your saber._ He let out a sigh. “But as much as I was enjoying that, perhaps this is a sign that tonight would be better used for sleeping.” A thought popped into his head. “Ah, wait. I have an idea.”

Rey knelt back, watching as Ben pushed himself up and back along the bed until he was in a sitting position, leaning against the cabin bulkhead, legs spread. “Do you have a comb handy?”

She spun in place, swinging her feet off the bed and crossing to the shelf where she kept her few toiletries. She handed him the comb and stood beside the bed, waiting for him to say something that might explain what he was doing. He patted the bed between his legs and extended a hand to her. Rey sat down and scooted herself until her back was against his chest.

Ben placed one hand between her shoulder blades and gently pushed, leaning her slightly away from him, then carefully removed the ties from her casually pulled-back hair. She'd abandoned the three-bun style after Exegol, usually settling on the easiest, fastest option. Ben still preferred it loose. He finger-combed it until it fanned loosely over her shoulders, and she closed her eyes, relaxing into the sensation of his hands in her hair.

Ben felt her deep contentment. “You still awake?” Rey hummed a reply, and he began gingerly combing out the tangles, occasionally pausing to mentally evaluate the condition of her hair. It was during one of these pauses that he leaned forward and placed a feather-light kiss where her neck met her collarbone. Rey shivered at the touch. “Like that?” Ben asked. Rey nodded and hummed again, seemingly incapable of a verbal response. _Good, me too,_ Ben shared the thought with her.

He combed for a few more minutes, setting the comb aside when he'd decided her hair was as untangled as he could make it, and deftly worked the strands into an intricate but sturdy plait. As he worked, he felt her conscious thoughts drift into a dull, background hum, eventually falling into somnolence. He completed the braid, wound a hair tie in to hold it in place, kissed her softly again, and laid them both down on the bed, her back still pressed to his chest and his arm over her waist.

His breathing evened to the same rhythm as hers within minutes.

=====

The chronometer above their heads showed 0410 ship time when Rey sat up abruptly from a deep slumber. She watched her still-sleeping bedmate for a moment before pushing his shoulder. “Ben, wake up. We need to go before the suns rise too high.”

A groan answered her before he scrubbed his face with one hand. “What time is it?”

“4.10. How many hours is the day here?”

“Uh, 31. Wonder what it’s like outside.” He swung his long legs over the side of the bed, standing and stretching accompanied by a cracking noise. “Ah, better.” He slowly twisted from one side to the other, popping the last kinks out of his tall frame, wincing a bit as his ribs were pulled by the stretch.

Rey watched in amusement. “Showing your age?” She leapt to her feet and darted out of the way as he reached for her, only to feel the Force envelop her and pull her toward him.

He kissed her soundly. “Old, am I?” he asked as he broke off the kiss and nuzzled her hair.

She playfully batted his chest. “Maybe. Maybe just a scoundrel.” She stepped away. “Food?”

“Probably best.” He glanced at his attire. “And a change of clothes. I somehow don't think this is appropriate for a trip into the desert.”

She appraised his outfit. The blue shirt looked great on him...but he was right. Not suitable. “I've been meaning to ask you – where'd the clothing come from?”

In answer, Ben crossed to the walk-in closet and began rummaging, shifting items off the shelf that the secret panel lay behind. Rey watched as he pushed at the panel seam and it snapped open to reveal a hollow. “I was surprised that you hadn't found it, Scavenger.” He smiled as he delivered her nickname, breaking into a grin as she narrowed her eyes at him.

That did it. He needed a nickname, too. She knew what it had to be. “Show me what's in it, Scoundrel.” She stepped forward and jabbed an elbow gently into his abdomen.

“Oh, so it's gonna be like that, is it?” He picked her up easily and set her in front of him so that they could both see the contents of the cubby.

Rey pulled everything out, one item at a time, handing things to Ben until the cubby was empty. “Let's quickly sort through this on the bed.”

They laid out all the items; Rey was pleased that a few would actually be useful for their desert expedition, but, “Most of this is just junk. Didn't your – Han – get rid of anything?” She mentally winced at her verbal slip.

Ben ignored the slip and scratched his head, bemused. “Apparently not. I'm just glad we've found some useful items – this stuff has got to be twenty years old.” He held up the sweater he'd found a few days earlier. “This was my favourite...when I was eight.”

Rey muffled a snort, breaking into a giggle as she failed entirely at hiding her mirth. She turned her attention back to the pile that she'd deemed 'maybe useful,' quickly finding a light-coloured lightweight wrap for herself, and a tan, collared, long-sleeved button-up shirt for Ben. There had also inexplicably been a brown hat with a brim and a battered brown leather jacket in the cubby, which had turned out to be a larger storage area than Rey had initially thought. She handed Ben the hat, setting the jacket aside.

He looked from the hat to her, disbelieving. “What? You need some kind of covering, and there's only one of these.” She waved one end of the wrap at him. “You haven't spent much time off ships in ages, and you're pale as a wraith. You don't need to add sunburn to your list of troubles. Now get changed.”

So saying, she gathered up the other useful items and headed for the lounge, where she'd taken the rest of their equipment, and set about adding the remaining items to their packs. Ben appeared a few seconds later. “Shirt's better than I expected.”

Rey turned to have a look, and her breath left her for a moment. Ben cocked his head at her, and she closed her mouth with a click. “Uh, wow. You look...wow.” The shirt and hat looked like they were meant for him. Rey muttered, “Scoundrel,” very quietly – but not quietly enough for him to miss, and he smirked in reply, reaching for her and pulling her to him so he could plant a kiss on her head. “Hey, Scoundrel,” she responded, playfully swatting his chest, “if you've got that much energy, go fill these.” She proffered two water bottles, which he took with another smirk before disappearing in the direction of the fresh water tap.

Rey had finished loading the packs by the time he returned. She hooked each bottle onto its own pack with a carabiner, and hefted her small pouch, ready to depart. Ben did the same, and they reviewed the pair of lightsabers on the table, one noticeably smaller than the other. Ben indicated the pair. “Which do you want?”

“Either. You said that your mother's saber responds better to you than the other, so I can take that one, if you'd like.” She reached for the saber in question, hanging it at her belt. Ben echoed her movements with Leia's saber. She eyed him up and down with the practiced view of a longtime desert-dweller. “You look ready.”

“Glad to hear it, Scavenger.”

“Better be able to keep up with me, Scoundrel. I'm not stopping because you can't go on in the heat.” A devilish smile graced her features as she said it, and she stepped toward the corridor.

“Oh, I'll keep up, Scavenger. Don't you worry.” Ben flicked his wrist and the gangplank began its journey downward, stopping with a clank and a puff of dust as it reached the surface of Ossus.

They emerged into a wide, roughly circular area with steep walls of compressed red dust. The suns were casting just enough light to note the different coloured bands in the crater walls, and Rey looked from one side to the other, developing a hypothesis. “It's a lakebed. That means that there will be at least one point where water entered.” She turned to Ben. “Which way to the cave?”

Ben pointed diagonally to the right. “That way...up what appears to be a water channel.”

Rey nodded. “That's useful. We'll be in the shade longer. Great as long as it doesn't rain.” She thumbed the controller to raise the ramp, sealing the _Falcon_ safely before tucking the controller in a pocket on the pouch. “Come on.” She took his hand and set off at a quick pace, trying to make the most of the early morning cooler temperature and the lingering shade of the dry waterway.

=====

“So explain to me again how this works,” Rey requested when they had been walking for some time. They had found a cool spot under a rock overhang to rest in for a few minutes and sat sharing a ration bar.

Ben took off his hat, running his hand through his hair to fluff it out of the 'hat hair' coif it had settled into, and fanning himself. He closed his eyes. “When I found my crystal, it took some time. I went to Ilum with my uncle. I meditated, and during one of my meditation sessions, I heard a sound...almost like singing, but with a call behind it that compelled me to seek out its source.” He paused, chuckling at the memory. “I left him behind and followed it into a cave several kilometers away. He was angry that I'd gone completely alone – I guess he felt some sort of obligation to look after me, being my uncle. But I figured that anger was his normal reaction to me anyway, and in the end, it was worth the fight.” He sat back and opened his eyes.

“What do you mean?”

Ben's chocolate eyes darkened to the hue of caf as he gazed at Rey, remembering. “My crystal wasn't easy to get to. My uncle would have tried to stop me getting it. Just something else about being a Jedi for me to fail at.”

Rey raised her eyebrows. “You sure? I think he'd have told you to see it as a challenge.” Ben blinked at her. Rey shrugged in response. “He knew how good you were. He'd have wanted you to stretch your abilities – told you in that inscrutable way of his to work it out for yourself. The irony is that you did just that – maybe he was angry because he didn't get to play teacher.”

Ben's expression morphed from confusion to surprise. “Huh,” he replied, “I never thought of it that way.” He stared at the orange sand between his shoes, considering Rey's words for a few minutes, while she watched him silently. Suddenly he stood and extended a hand to her. “Let's keep moving. The day isn't getting any cooler.”

Almost as if the planet had been listening, a hot wind began to blow, picking up small particles of sand and grit and flinging them into their faces. Rey covered her face with her wrap and stopped, dropping her pack and kneeling beside it before making quick work of locating the two pairs of goggles and a wide strip of cloth. Ben leaned over her, back facing the wind, sheltering her from the worst of the airborne irritants. She handed him the cloth and one pair of goggles before sealing her pack again and quickly donning her own pair of goggles.

When she stood again, Rey was surprised to find that Ben hadn't done anything with either item, and was staring dumbfounded at the cloth. _I can see that this means something to you, Ben, but please reminisce later. Put them on now._ Rey's commanding thought snapped him out of his reverie, and he handed her his hat, promptly settling both items into place before reclaiming his hat. _Ready?_ Rey thought.

_Ready. I can see that being able to communicate this way will make life easier in this wind,_ Ben responded _._

_Yes,_ Rey replied. _How much longer will it take to get there?_

_Hard to say exactly. Given how long we've been walking, I'd guess it's not far. But in this, with the visibility as it is, it could take just as long as it already has._

Following this pronouncement, each fell silent, lost in their own thoughts and concentrating on the terrain beneath their feet. The rocks on the streambed varied in size, and Rey guessed that the stream could become a raging torrent at no notice, given the size differential. She chose not to share this piece of information with Ben, who seemed already to be filled with unease and regret – she didn't want to add to his burden with her observations.

As she was musing on flash floods, Ben came to an abrupt halt. _Should be here._ He closed his eyes and Rey felt him search. She initiated her own search, adding her ability to his own, and they located the cave in less than a minute.

Rey turned her gaze to the source of the ripples in the Force, then to Ben. _You want to go there, in this?_ She indicated the wind whipping around them, which had steadily gained velocity as the suns rose higher in the sky.

_The crystals are there._ He hadn't expected it to be easy to get to the cave, but it was at least 15 meters above where they stood in the streambed. The climb wouldn't challenge Rey, but he knew that his own abilities would be taxed – especially with ribs that were still not fully healed. Still, there was nothing for it. _Let's go._ He set off toward the base of the wall that held the cave entrance, Rey following without comment.

By the time they had reached the wall, Rey had a vague idea of the best route. Whether it turned out to be remained to be seen – the wind-driven particles were hampering her vision, and she knew that she would have to evaluate as she climbed. _Do you want me to lead?_

Ben wasn't going to allow his ego to decide for him. _Yes._

He watched in silence as Rey expertly navigated the rock face, making decisions faster than he could see the opportunities. She reached the cave mouth in just over five minutes, her body reacting as if she had made little effort. He centered himself, focusing on the route she had taken and reviewing it in his mind before beginning his climb.

She observed his ascent without comment, analysing his hand and foot placement and realising that he had made only subtle adjustments to her route to account for both their height difference and his injured ribs. He made good progress, and she found herself extending a hand to help him over a lip of rock into the cave in short order. As he got to his feet, she removed her wrap and goggles, glad to be out of the sandstorm. “You're a quick study. We'll make a scavenger of you yet.”She broke into a smile as he rolled his eyes.

Ben removed his hat and goggles, and unwound the strip of cloth from his face, pausing to study it and sinking into deep thought again as he stood, mesmerised by the innocuous item. Rey interrupted his musings by gently laying a hand on his arm. “Ben, what is it?” She indicated the cloth.

“Nothing. It's – it's nothing.” He shook his head, but she could sense the disruption emanating from him and leaking into the Force around them, so she lightly prodded his mind with her own. He shifted his gaze to her eyes, seeing nothing but support and caring gleaming in them. He looked back to the cloth, sighing and crushing it in his hands before bringing it to his chest and closing his eyes. _It was my mother's. My – Han Solo – and I got it for her for her birthday, the year before they sent me to my uncle._ He opened his eyes and stared at the cloth, blinking rapidly, unable to speak as his thoughts continued. _It's made of silkweed and the print is of Ladalum._

“Ladalum?” Rey asked softly.

Ben blinked again, raising his eyes to hers. He cleared his throat and continued, voice wavering, “It's a plant native to Alderaan. Mom loved them, and we had them in our apartment when I was young.” He took a deep breath. “We – we spent ages looking for just the right present for her. She was so pleased when she opened it.” He sighed and handed the cloth to Rey. “It's one of the few days I can remember that we all spent together and they didn't fight.”

“I'm sorry.”

Ben picked up on the guilt Rey felt. “No, don't be. It's a great memory and I'm – I'm glad that Han Solo,” he paused and drew a breath, “– Dad – kept the scarf.” He watched silently as Rey put the scarf away carefully in her bag. “I always thought that they loved each other, but they were bad at it.” His eyes met Rey's. “Having an out of control son didn't help their marriage.”

Rey sat back on her haunches, watching him for a moment, sorting through the emotions that spilled into their bond. Her expression hardened. “Don't you dare blame yourself. You had no control over what was going on – you weren't even born when the Dark started to manifest itself.”

Shock registered on Ben's face. “What?”

Rey glanced away from him, then back, locking onto his eyes. She patted the ground beside herself. “Sit.” As Ben sat down, Rey looked away and leaned forward, pulling her knees to her chest and idly drawing a pattern in the sand that covered the cave floor. “Leia knew. About our connection. I never told her, but I know she knew. One day, when I complained at how my training that day had gone and worried that I'd never be able to face Kylo Ren,” Rey looked at Ben, finding an impassive expression on his features, and continued, “Leia sat me down and told me that she'd known something was wrong even before you were born.”

Rey studied Ben's expression for a few seconds in silence, then rested her forehead against her raised knees, resuming her tale. “Leia said that she could feel the Dark reaching for you while she was still pregnant. She tried to fight it off but was so worried that it was the legacy of Darth Vader that she was afraid to face it.” Rey raised her eyes to Ben's again. “She blamed herself for everything that went wrong – for trying to hide her true parentage from the galaxy, for not getting you the help you needed to fight the Dark, for not trying hard enough to get Han to understand that what was happening was beyond your control. She wanted to have a perfect family, and when she saw that wasn't going to happen, she hid from it.” Rey turned to face Ben, who looked shell-shocked at this revelation. “She loved you, but she didn't know how to help, so when she reached the limit of her abilities, she sent you to Luke, thinking he could fix everything. But by then, it was too late.” Rey took Ben's hands in her own, regarding him carefully. “She said that the day you stayed at the Praxeum for good, she lost both you and Han.”

Ben closed his eyes, considering Rey's words. After a moment he opened them, asking, “Why do you think she knew – about us?”

“When she finished telling me about how the Dark had affected you your whole life, she told me to remember all that...for the next time I saw you. Just the way she said it told me that she understood that you and I had seen each other at times and places beyond a battlefield.”

Ben coughed a laugh. “Forever the political player. She always knew more than she let on.” Something occurred to him. “Was she nearby on – on Crait, when you shut me out?”

Rey nodded. “Yes, she was in the common room on the _Falcon._ ”

Ben simply nodded in reply, unfolding his legs and rising to stand from the sandy floor. He extended a hand. “Ready to go?”

Rey accepted his hand, standing and scooping both packs from the floor easily with the other hand. She handed one to Ben, donned her own, and laced her fingers with his, following him into the cavern.

=====

The passageway had narrowed as they moved through it, and Ben was now having to crouch to avoid hitting his head as they continued forward. They retained their grip on each other's hand as they swapped places and Rey took the lead. Almost immediately, Rey came to an unexpected halt, sending Ben, who had been watching the uneven and pocked surface underfoot, crashing into her.

“What is it?”

Rey glanced around herself, alarmed. “The noise. One second it wasn't there, and now it's almost screaming in my ears.” She looked sharply at Ben. “Can't you hear it?”

He grinned in reply. “I'll just sit down here. You have some searching to do.” He lowered himself to the floor and leaned back against the cavern wall.

“You're telling me that the sound is my crystal?” He nodded. “Why does it sound so pained?”

“Maybe it's desperate to be found,” he posited.

Rey let out an annoyed huff. The sound had begun to give her a headache. She shrugged off her pack and took a torch and a few tools from it, attaching them to her belt and setting off without another word.

Ben followed her progress by latching onto the annoyance in the Force surrounding her. A few minutes later, the movement away from him ceased. He felt the annoyance increase, followed quickly by an intense calm. He closed his eyes and relaxed against the passage wall as Rey fell into meditation.

=====

Rey rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration as she spied the location of the crystal, high on the wall on the opposite side of a steep-sided crevasse. The Force was obviously playing some sort of practical joke on her. She huffed again, throwing herself to the floor and trying to rein in her unbridled emotions.

“Riiiight. So this is some kind of test. Ingenuity? Patience? Control?” Rey talked to herself as she stared at the crystal – tantalisingly close, yet so far away – willing it to give her a clue as to how to proceed. She thought back to the conversation about kyber crystals she had had earlier. “What did Ben say? He meditated.” She sighed and settled to the floor, forcing away her restless and angry thoughts.

Rey sank into meditation, reminding herself as she slipped from conscious thought that she needed to see the world around herself without looking. She cast her senses outward, seeking what remnants of the Force lingered in the cavern. She saw the glows she and Ben produced shining brightly, almost obscuring the dim dots of individual sentient crystals that remained in isolated parts of the extensive cave network. She focused her mind on a small cluster of individual glows, a section of which shone brighter than the rest.

As she honed in on the brighter glow, something within her mind clicked, and she visualised the brighter glow in her hand. She kept that image in her mind, focusing intently on the idea that the kyber was there. She had no idea if she waited minutes, hours, days – or even just seconds – but suddenly there was warmth pooling in the center of her palm. Her eyes snapped open and she squealed with glee.

“Rey?” She heard Ben's shout from some distance away, then felt as much as heard his voice in her head. _Are you alright?_

_Yes, fine. You won't believe this._ She paused. _How long have I been gone?_

There was a pause on Ben's end before he replied, _Four hours and fifty-seven minutes. Long enough for me to eat all our food._ Ben felt the flare of anguish from Rey and responded with a wave of joy. _Gotcha. You have been gone that long, but I've only eaten one ration bar. I've been meditating most of the time._

_Good. Never tease me about food,_ Rey responded in mock anger. She rose to her feet, gathering the items she'd set on the cave floor. _With you soon._

The return walk to Ben seemed interminable to Rey so eager was she to show him what she had as a result of her quest, and she broke into a jog to lessen the wait. She had had fifteen years of patience on Jakku, and that was enough for her. As she jogged, she mused on the fact that the kyber's song had changed from a high-pitched squeal to a contented hum. She would have to tell Ben.

She rounded a bend in the tunnel to find him standing beside the food bag, ration bar in hand, extended toward her. She broke into a grin and jogged faster. “You know me well,” she quipped, taking the bar from him.

“I figured it was the least I could do, after I'd teased you about eating all our food.” He glanced at her closed fist, nodding toward it. “Are you going to show me?”

“Close your eyes and hold out your hand.” Ben did as instructed, and Rey opened her hand so their palms pressed together, trapping the kyber between. Ben took a startled half-step backward and opened his eyes.

“It hums. It's happy. Very happy. I couldn't hear it before, but now I can.” He looked at her, puzzled expression on his features. “I thought you said it was screaming at you.”

Rey smiled, leaving her hand in place. “It's not an it.” Ben's brows knitted, and Rey removed her hand to reveal two crystals resting in the center of Ben's palm. “I think the song was unhappy – painfully unhappy – before because they were separated.”

_I can relate to that._ Ben's comment popped into Rey's head, and she blushed, rising onto her toes and brushing Ben's lips with her own. The hum grew more content, and Ben and Rey were surprised to find the same stray thought in each other's mind. _I wonder how the crystals would react if..._ They both blushed from chest to ears before completing the thought.

Rey took an embarrassed step back and tore open the ration bar, devouring it with a speed that surprised even herself. Ben raised his eyebrows. “That went down faster than a mynock eats through a power cable.”

“What's a mynock?”

Ben smiled, handing Rey her crystals. “I have a story for you...”

=====

The sandstorm had died down, but the heat had risen considerably, so the pair waited just inside the cave for the temperature outside to drop before beginning their journey back tothe _Falcon._

Rey leaned against Ben, pleased when he slipped his arm around her waist and held her in place with her head resting on his shoulder. They shared some of the remaining rations and sat in silence, enjoying each other's company, Ben idly toying with the loose end of her plait.

“Who taught you to do that?” Rey asked, covering his hand with her own and giving a light tug to the braid.

She felt his smile against the top of her head. “My mother. Braiding is an important part of Alderaanian culture, and she said I should know how. Each braid has its own meaning, and the designs vary depending which House you were raised in.”

“House?”

“Before it was destroyed, Alderaan was governed by a ruling family and several powerful merchant Houses. My mother was the adopted child of Queen Breha Organa and her consort, Bail, who was the Viceroy and a Senator. He instilled in my mother her love of politics – and her support of the Rebel Alliance.”

Rey's mind blanked as she assembled all the pieces. She'd known that Leia's mother was a queen, but it had never occurred to her that that meant... “You're a prince?”

Ben withdrew behind his mental walls. “Of a dead world, yes.” He leaned away, looking Rey hard in the eyes. “I want that dubious honor about as much as you want your heritage.” He shrugged, and the walls lowered. “Honestly, Alderaanian history is extremely confusing and filled with squabbles – some petty, some less so. In the end, I decided that hair braiding was just about the best part of Alderaanian culture.”

“Just about? What's better?”

Rey was surprised to feel a surge of embarrassment in their bond before Ben answered, very quietly, “Un-braiding.” His eyes softened and he leaned toward her, gaze flicking from her eyes to her lips and back again.

_Oh._ Rey closed her eyes, leaned toward Ben, and saw a sudden flash of movement in the Force outside the cave.“Ben, Look out!”

Ben raised his hand just in time to halt several small projectiles in midair. As they clattered to the cave floor, Rey skittered backwards and rolled smoothly to her feet, drawing and igniting Luke's lightsaber in one easy motion. She looked to her left, unsurprised to see that Ben had also gained his feet and held Leia's cerulean blade ready.

_Just like old times,_ Ben thought, a wry grin crossing his features.

_I hope not,_ Rey responded. _It took me a year to get back to you after that._

Several masked and robed figures dropped into the cave from above, and one appeared at each side of the entrance. All were armed with bows, but the projectiles appeared to be the small slugs Ben had stopped previously, rather than more traditional arrows or the bolts that Chewie's bowcaster threw.

At the sight of the lightsabers, the figures paused their motion, dropping to the floor in supplication as one. Rey and Ben shared a confused look before Ben worked out who they were. _Ysanna. They think we're magic._

Ben and Rey extinguished and stored their sabers simultaneously, extending their hands palms up to show that they had no weapons ready. One of the Ysanna raised its head, eyeing them cautiously. After studying them for several seconds, it seemed to decide that they were not intending harm at this point, and spoke to its fellows, never looking away from Ben and Rey.

_Do you understand what they're saying?_ Rey inquired.

_No. It sounds like a mixture of languages to me._

_Oh, sometimes that happened in Niima Outpost. Especially if there was a single word to describe something that usually took several words to explain._

_I'll bear that in mind. Thanks._

The robed visitors had all risen to their feet by the time Ben returned his attention fully to them. He caught snippets of conversation and worked out that there was a (someone) they wanted (the strangers?) to meet.

It seemed to Ben that the Ysanna spoke a language based largely on a dialect found in the old Jedi teachings, and he scoured his brain for something appropriate to say. (We are pleased to meet you.)

The group ceased its chatter, and the leader responded (And we you. You are ----?)

Ben paused, considering the question for a moment. Rey prodded him. _What did they say?_

_We exchanged greetings, and I've been asked a question, but I don't know the word they used._

_Ask?_ Rey suggested.

Ben repeated the word he didn't know back to the group's leader and was given an explanation that allowed him to piece together that the group wanted to know if they had the Force. (We have the Force. We are...Forcels?) He tested the word and received a round of nods in response.

(Good. ---- will want to meet you. Come.)

_We're being taken somewhere to meet...someone._

Rey giggled at that, and the group stared openly at her. She swallowed nervously and picked the words she wanted from Ben's mind. (We can speak to each other without speaking.) She indicated herself and Ben, and the group murmured in reply.

_Not sure what they make of that idea – they're talking too quickly for me to pick up more than bits here and there. It might just be beyond what they're used to._ Ben offered.

_Them?_ Rey responded. _It's beyond what I'm used to! Not that I would be without it now._ She added hastily.

The leader of the group motioned to them both to leave the cave. They exited into sunlight not quite as bright as it had been earlier in the day, and Rey removed their sun protection from Ben's bag as they all stood on the ledge just outside the cave entrance. She handed Ben his hat, scarf and goggles, watching as he donned them to make sure that he was adequately covered before donning her own.

“Stay covered up.” She glanced at his hands, noticing the slight reddening of his skin. “Should have brought gloves, too.”

Another round of murmuring from the Ysanna followed Rey's advice to Ben, and she looked to him for translation. He just shook his head. _No idea._

The Ysanna leader indicated that they should descend, and Rey glanced down into the streambed. (What is that?) She pointed at a group of large beasts, tethered together and being attended by another Ysanna.

The leader replied (Kirruk) and urged them to descend again.

The Ysanna descended the stone wall rapidly and seemed pleased that Rey could not only descend at the same rate but was faster than some of the group. An Ysanna asked a question, but Rey didn't understand, and politely held up a hand before pointing to Ben, who was still slowly descending the wall. _I need a translation when you get down._

Ben didn't answer, fully focused on his descent, but crossed to where Rey stood as soon as he was able. Rey waved at the Ysanna nearest her, and the question was repeated. “Ah. I think they want to know where you learned to climb.”

She nodded. “Jakku.” (It is where I come from.)

A round of nods accompanied her answer. One of the Ysanna indicated the Kirruk. (We ride.)

Ben and Rey shared a look. “Ride?” Rey asked.

“Ride,” Ben answered, following the Ysanna toward the Kirruk.

The Kirruk varied in size. Rey rode with the Ysanna who had asked her about climbing, Ben with the leader, and the procession set off in the direction opposite the path to return to the _Falcon_.

_Are the Ysanna a species or just a group of people who have banded together?_ Rey asked after they had been riding a while.

_Don't know for sure; think they're a group made up of whoever was left after the Cron Supernova. Why?_

_Just noticing the difference in height and build among them._

Ben looked around the group and nodded in reply. Rey, on the Kirruk behind Ben's, studied his posture and tried to copy it; he looked more comfortable riding than she felt. _Have you ridden beasts before?_

_Yes. Horses, fathiers, a dewback, a few others. Why?_

_You look like you know how to ride. I feel like I'm forever leaning the wrong way._

_It isn't a speeder bike. Don't lean, just relax. The Kirruk knows what it's meant to be doing. Trust it._ A burst of words from the Ysanna leader stopped Ben's thoughts for a moment. Ben acknowledged the leader's words and told Rey, _We'll be there soon. I'm still not sure where there is or who we're meeting, but it's not far._

Within seconds, they cleared an outcropping of rock and their destination was in sight. (There?) Ben pointed ahead and asked the Ysanna leader. The answer was an affirmative grunt.

Rey gazed in wonder at the ruin before them, imagining what it must have looked like when it was whole. She also noted the cave mouths that dotted the sandstone walls nearby, surmising that this group had lived the same way for many years.

The caravan came to a halt, and Rey's companion dismounted quickly. Rey swung a leg over the Kirruk's back, dropping easily to the ground and taking a step toward Ben. Rey's riding companion led the Kirruks away, accompanied by several other Ysanna, and the group's leader beckoned Rey and Ben toward the ruin.

When they were halfway to the ruin, Rey and Ben both tensed. _Dark energy._

_Yes. Like the sea-cave._ Rey brought up the memory of the cave on Ahch-to and slipped her hand into Ben's. _You made me feel better then._

_I hope my uncle doesn't interrupt this time._ Ben's face didn't give away his mood, but Rey could feel the mirth in his aura as he tried to dispel their mutual unease.

She squeezed his hand lightly and continued following their Ysanna companion until they reached the ruin. The gate opened, and an Ysanna in more ornate robes and mask studied Ben and Rey for a long moment before speaking to their companion. Ben tensed.

_What is it?_ Asked Rey.

_The language. It's Sith._

_=====_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small word about chapter 7: It's Dark in there.


	7. Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journey into a Sith temple, with a TW (see the notes). Ben gets some advice from an unexpected source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that this chapter is both darker and Darker than the previous ones.
> 
> TW for unwanted sexual advances. If you don’t want to read those, skip the bits between the ***** . I think that the remainder of each affected section still makes sense. There is one comment on and implication of the advances outside the two marked bits, but I think it’s pretty mild. Sorry if it upsets anyone!

Their Ysanna companion took a respectful step back from the guard, nodded at Ben and Rey, and backed away, not turning until the guard addressed the pair. “Tu tapti' su nun.” [You come with me.]

Ben gave a sharp nod and began to follow, tugging Rey's hand to get her attention away from their departing companion. _We're following him._

Their path led into the ruin, down corridors decorated with crumbling frescoes and mosaic flooring with sections of tile missing. Once they entered a roofed section, the corridors were lit only with torches – actual, burning torches – and Rey felt the oppressive weight of Dark energy bearing down on her. Ben seemed unaffected by their proximity to a Dark energy source, though still betrayed some tension in his stiff posture. _You alright?_

_Yes. A little uncomfortable, since I haven't exposed myself to this level of Dark since Exegol, but it won't be long before I don't even notice it._ He glanced at her quickly. _I'm sorry that it's weighing so heavily on you._

Rey shivered. _Reminds me of being in Snoke's Throne Room. It's that same feeling. At least this time I know I can rely on you to have my back – and I'm not in stun cuffs._ She squeezed his hand, affirming her words, pleased when he returned the gesture.

Their guide halted at a junction, raised his pike, and slammed it hard into the floor three times. An enormous pair of black doors swung open, and a flood of Dark energy swept the corridor. “Dalyva.” [Enter.] He indicated the doors, and Ben took a step forward, still holding Rey's hand. As they passed the guard, he turned sharply on his heels and departed, leaving them alone with the Darkness.

It was only a few steps until they passed the huge doors, but to Rey it felt like parsecs. With each step, she grew more tired, until Ben was practically pulling her along. _What's wrong, Rey?_

_Don't know,_ she responded sleepily. _Feel like my legs are made of durasteel. Every step is exhausting._ As she thought that, she came to a complete stop; Ben was unable to move her further and she seemed unresponsive. He realised that although he could feel her through the bond, it was as if there was a wall between them.

Ben searched the room, finding only one other inhabitant. “Kam zinot tu dinora?” [What have you done?] Ben called out to it.

The creature stepped out of the darkest shadows, approaching Ben cautiously. “Nu sua liepti anas tu zinot tave qy.” [I am told that you have the Force.]

“Xaz nu isar. Mazo ovas m'tye.” [Yes I do. So does she.] Ben indicated Rey as he spoke. “Kam iv zhol?” [What of it?]

The creature let out a barking laugh, casually waving a hand across itself. “Duchna. Mes itik mazo kelet svesian, ir kia itik dukart su tave qy kash wo diena...duchna.” [Wonderful. We get so few visitors, and to get two with the Force in one day...marvelous.]

Ben seethed. The creature seemed to notice his changing demeanour and took a step away from him. “Nu isauga alsija iv tu'iea vaises. Uzsit ji.” [I grow tired of your games. Release her.]

“Kodel isar tu noret anas? M'tye kash jri nenx zyemus kia tu.” [Why do you want that? She is an impediment to you.] The creature seemed inclined to dismiss Rey as unimportant.

Ben activated his saber. “M'tye anulija tave tsis dekomet. Aras tu galiamus ji nuo tu zinot naile?” [She defeated the Sith Eternal. Are you holding her because you are afraid?]

The creature took another step back, wary of Ben, the saber and the stilled Rey. “Visa tave vel adata kia galia ji.” [All the more reason to hold her.]

Ben called on his Force voice. “Uzsit ji. Dabar.” [Release her. Now.]

The creature seemed unable to resist this, and Rey took a staggering step forward. She noted the lit saber. _Ben?_

_Just a little disagreement about your worth. Are you alright?_

_Yes. Have you learned anything?_

_Yes. In the valley of the blind, the one-eyed man is king._

Rey’s Force aura registered her confusion. She raised a hand to her forehead.

_It speaks Sith, but apart from the unusual parlor trick it used on you, doesn’t seem to have any idea what it means to be one,_ Ben replied. _So far, I have a better command of the Force than it._ Upon completing this thought, Ben released the creature. “Tu aras dalia. M'tye kash duob. Nu tariam zinot tukodi pyktiza ar m'tye meo nenx.” [You are lucky. She is well. I would have been angry if she were not.]

The creature shifted from foot to foot uneasily, uncomfortable facing a Force user stronger than it. Its aura wavered uncertainly and it took a step toward what Ben now recognised as an altar.

Suddenly Rey tensed, speaking in a tone Ben had never heard from her. “Tu aras status kia naile nun, nuo tu zinot uzmirsti tave qo iv tave tsis. Atsikla negu nun ax macias nuyak pyktis.” [You are right to fear me, for you have forgotten the way of the Sith. Kneel before me or face my wrath.]

Both the creature and Ben fell to their knees before Rey, unable to do otherwise. “Klase tu'iea maskuoti.” [Remove your mask.] Rey commanded.

As the erstwhile Sith removed its mask, Ben hung his head in fear because he had no mask to remove and sheltered behind the walls of his mind. This was not Rey before him. What had this charlatan unleashed? He had never felt a compulsion like this – neither with Snoke nor Palpatine. What had happened to Rey?

“Pradzia, grotthu, ir nesti nun kia nuyak ke’de. Nuyak zmona valia klausy nun.” [Rise, slave, and bring me to my throne. My consort will attend me.] Rey extended a hand to Ben, and he lifted his hand timidly toward hers, slowly rising to his feet and taking his place a half pace behind her once he’d taken her hand.

They followed the creature – which Ben could now see was a human hybrid of indeterminate gender – further into the dimness, passing through a door beyond the altar and reaching a corner after several more minutes of walking. Ben’s sense of unease grew as they ventured further into what he was now sure was a ruined temple. He could no longer discern anything recognisable as Rey from the being nearest him, only an overwhelming Darkness.

As if she could sense his thoughts, she halted, turning to look at him. She smiled, an evil rictus nothing like Rey’s normal radiant expression appearing on her face. A calculating laugh followed. “You are worried, Young Solo. Worried that your precious Rey is gone.” At Ben’s look of horror, the laughter resumed. Rey’s soft hand caressed his in a calming gesture, but the voice – so similar to The Emperor’s only in Rey’s alto timbre – resumed, “She is not gone. She is merely fulfilling her purpose. And you – you have a new master.” Her other hand swept downward and Ben found himself on his knees again, gazing at a face he hardly recognised as the other half of his dyad.

_Just like the vision._ The thought slipped out, unbidden.

_Yes, Young Solo. Just like the vision._

The response in his head terrified him. Rey’s hand swept crosswise, and the world went black.

=====

When Ben woke, he was alone in a dimly lit room. He sat up slowly, raising his fingers to rub his temples. His head throbbed unforgivingly, and he closed his eyes against the minimal light in the room. He took a deep breath and reached for the thread that bound him to Rey, finding it taut, but inexplicably terminated before he could reach her. He plucked it, feeling the barest ripple in response a few seconds later. _Alive._

With the realisation that Rey still lived at the forefront of his mind, Ben stood from the dais on which he had lain. He surveyed the room silently, wondering if someone had constructed it from memories he held of training with Snoke. He crossed the room to the narrow slit that was the only light source. Standing on his toes, he was able to reach the bottom and pull himself up so he could see out. As his eyes cleared the bottom of the opening, a courtyard became visible.

The silvery light of one of the moons of Ossus bathed the courtyard, casting everything in it in a hazy glow. Ben could make out two Ysanna in long robes pacing out the edges of the yard. He watched for several minutes, but no other activity could be seen, so he released his grip on the opening and dropped to the floor.

He shook out his hands as he landed, pleased to find that hanging on the rough edges of the window hadn’t done more than put his fingers to sleep. He began a search of the walls, using both his sense of touch and seeking with the Force, to determine if there were any switches or doors he could access from within the room.

As he searched, he heard a click behind himself, and spun to find that Rey – now attired in a full-length hooded black cape – had entered the room. A choker with a crafted pendant circled her neck. She bared her teeth in an evil grimace. “Surprised, Young Solo? Couldn’t feel your precious Rey coming?” Rey emitted the unnerving laugh again, and Ben clenched his fists. She noticed. “Thinking of trying something? I wouldn’t, if I were you – anything you do to me endangers the life of your precious Rey.” She circled him slowly, appraising his appearance. “Perhaps I chose wrongly when I selected my host. Your form appears to be more physically able – but your resistance to me influenced my choice.”

Ben seethed, saying nothing and closing his mind to the probes he could feel from the other. “Ah, you hide. I know what will bring you out.” The other’s eyes closed briefly, then snapped open to show a combination of anger and fear as Rey – the real Rey – exclaimed, “Ben it’s a trap! It wants our dyad to – “

Ben had taken a step forward to embrace Rey, but now found himself frozen in place. Tendrils of probing energy reached for him, and he ground his teeth as he fought against them. The first one that pierced his mental walls felt like the Force lightning he’d had to endure so many times under Snoke. But this time, he refused to cower before a master, and he fought back, calling on the rage he had suppressed since joining Rey after The Emperor’s death.

“Good, good, Young Solo,” teased the hooded figure. “Give in to your rage and join your bonded with me. Rule together over the universe!”

The phrase stopped Ben in his tracks and he subdued his anger, turning away so the other couldn’t see the despair on his face. He steeled himself and shouted, “No! I will not give you the satisfaction. I will not give you myself. But most of all, I will not give you Rey!”

“Young fool,” came the calm reply, just before Ben felt another searing burst of Force lightning in his mind and the world went black again.

=====

When he awoke again, it was to a much brighter room and another blinding headache. He forced his eyes to remain open so he could review his surroundings and found that someone had left water and food within easy reach of the door. “So I’m still of some use, then,” Ben mused as he ate and drank what there was.

As it became apparent that no one was coming for him anytime soon, he strode to the opposite wall and settled himself into a meditation position, hands open, palm-up on his bent knees. Meditation had never been his strong suit, and he found it especially difficult to clear his head of other thoughts when he didn’t have Rey as a calming influence. He drew a deep breath and focused on the feel of the wall behind him.

_I have worked with others like you,_ came a soothing voice with an accent like Rey’s. _You will reach your calm in time._

_Who are you?_ Ben queried sharply.

_I worked with your uncle – and your grandfather. You bear my name, of sorts._ The voice held a hint of mirth as it spoke.

_Master Kenobi? Why you?_ Ben realised that he probably sounded petulant – he did to himself – but sometimes he found the abstruseness of the Force frustrating.

Ben felt the shrug, even though he couldn’t see it. _Who’s to say why the Force does what it does? Now, let’s get down to business. Rey has been taken – inhabited? – by something._

_A Sith,_ Ben replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

_I see. Any idea which one?_ Obi-Wan’s reply was calm and measured, with no hint of impatience.

Ben flinched within his thoughts. _No._ He fell silent, annoyed and depressed at the situation and his inability to rectify it.

_What can you tell me about the Sith’s behaviour?_

Ben considered the question, trying to remember anything unusual about his interactions with the Sith. _It can speak at least two languages. It was able to freeze Rey in position – she described it as feeling like her legs were made of durasteel – and once she was frozen it was almost like she wasn’t there. I could see her, but it felt as though there was a wall between us. Once it took over Rey’s actions, I felt as though I was unable to resist its compulsions – but it didn’t influence me until it took her. And it uses Force lightning in a way I’ve never experienced – not outwardly, but only in my mind, I think._

The Jedi chuckled. _You recall more than you suspect, Ben. Tell me, did you notice anything specific when you encountered this Sith? An object, perhaps?_

Ben shook his head, though he knew that Obi-Wan couldn’t see the motion. _It was dark and I couldn’t see very far, but I didn’t notice any objects that stood out in the Force._ He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. _Honestly, I was focused on the Darkness in the temple and worried about Rey._ Ben felt as though he’d come up short yet again.

_Understood, and nothing to be ashamed of. When loved ones are in danger, one often finds other concerns._ Obi-Wan’s voice was filled with understanding. _But you may have told me enough. What do you know of the Dark Wars?_

_They were thousands of years ago, and several conflicts took place during them. I don’t really know anything specific – my uncle didn’t discuss them, and the books I read only glossed over their events._ Ben was perplexed as to why they mattered now.

_Have you heard of the Sorcerers of Tund?_ Ben hesitated, unsure, and Obi-Wan continued, _One of the Sorcerers – a leader of the sect – was Karnak Tetsu, also known as Karnak the Maleficent. He had all the abilities you have noted, but most importantly, he disappeared and was assumed to have died at the end of his reign of terror. I suspect that he saved his essence into an object and one of his followers brought it to Ossus – perhaps hoping to rejuvenate the sect when a powerful enough being came along._

_The choker!_ Ben shook his head at himself. _When Rey was here earlier, she wore a choker._

_Well remembered, Ben._ The disembodied Jedi seemed to take a deep breath before continuing. _You have the ability to skirt the line between Light and Dark, but you must call upon the Darkness within you to defeat Karnak Tetsu. And you must hide your intentions well – he was a master of farsight._

_What must I do?_ Ben was eager to work with his namesake, despite his overall distrust of the Jedi Knights.

_Listen carefully – and trust in yourself, Rey, and your dyad._

_=====_

Some time later – Ben had no idea how many hours had passed, only that it had gone from light entering the cell from his left to light entering the cell from his right – the seal on the door withdrew, and Rey entered. Ben held his position standing in the center of the cell and regarded her carefully. "You will come with me. Your presence is required by my side at a special event."

*****

She still wore the cloak and choker, but beneath the cloak as it shifted, offering brief views of the form beneath, Ben glimpsed that she had traded the sturdy gear she had worn for their journey to the crystal cave for heeled boots and a figure-hugging sheath dress that ended just below the tops of the boots. He blinked, trying to focus his mind elsewhere, but she picked up on his discomfiture immediately. She flicked her gaze from his face to his trousers. “Ah, I see that some part of you appreciates my new attire.” Ben was suddenly immobilised and she closed the distance between them, removing the cloak and keeping her eyes firmly focused as she approached.

Ben’s mind warred with itself, both drawn to the nearness of the physical form of Rey which revealed itself as the cloak slid from her shoulders and fully aware that the person he was looking at wasn’t the Rey he knew. His Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed nervously, closing his eyes to try to center himself.

Electricity sparked through his nerves as Rey placed her hands on his face and chest, and he couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped him when he felt the press of her slim form against him. “Open your eyes, Young Solo.” Ben was unable to resist, and Rey’s face filled his vision as his eyes re-opened. She grinned lasciviously and leaned harder against him, pleased when he began to quiver at her touch.

He struggled to close his eyes again, hoping that being unable to see her would ease his loss of control. “Oh, Ben, poor, poor Ben.” Her hands began to drift and his trembling intensified as they met at his waist, hesitating on the top button of his trousers. “Just look what I’ve reduced you to. What would it be like, I wonder, to use this situation to my benefit?” As quickly as she had approached, she stepped away, giving his waistband a tug as she did so. “But we will find out soon enough. You have an event to attend, as my honoured guest.”

*****

Ben found his voice. “Event?” He struggled – unsuccessfully – to hide the quaver behind it.

Rey grinned again, still facing him but sweeping her arm back to lift the cloak from the floor with the Force. As it settled to her shoulders, she replied, “The affirmation of you as my consort and the rejuvenation of the Sorcerers of Tund.” She drew her hand slowly from his collar to his waist, dragging her fingertips down his chest teasingly and continued, “Together we will reinvigorate the Sith and bring a new dawn to the galaxy.”

=====

The journey from Ben’s cell to the altar room was several minutes, and, unable to do anything other than follow Rey, Ben used the time to review the words of Master Kenobi. He wondered if hiding his intentions from Karnak Tetsu would also hide them from Rey, or if their bond provided a different means of communication. He hoped the latter.

They passed through a final door, and Ben found that the room was lit more brightly than had been the case on his last visit. “Someone’s invested in some torches, I see,” Ben couldn’t resist the temptation to crack a joke under duress – his father had some influence on him still.

But the joke was lost on Tetsu, who turned to face him, the rictus of a smile showing on Rey’s face. “All the better for our followers to see the consummation of your position as my consort and the beginning of a new dynasty for the galaxy.”

Ben’s head spun. Was Rey – no, Tetsu – really planning what it sounded like?

*****

Rey turned to face him, an amused smirk on her face. “You seem uneasy. I’d have thought from your reaction earlier that you’d be overjoyed at my proposal. You refused to join her by releasing your anger and turning fully to the Dark, embracing the Sith, so I thought you might appreciate a more…pleasurable…joining.” Rey turned away, adjusting her stride to emphasise the motion of her hips and releasing her cloak to slip to the floor.

Ben didn’t respond, steeling his resolve to end their time with the Ysanna once and for all. He glanced around the room, noting many Ysanna on its periphery. He also spotted the packs that he and Rey had brought from the cave on the floor beside the altar. Would they be significant in this ritual? Did Tetsu need the kyber – or the lightsabers?

They approached the dais and Ben had his answer as Rey raised a hand to quiet the murmur of the Ysanna who filled the room. They fell silent, and Rey extended her hands. The sabers flew from the pouches and she ignited them, brandishing them over her head as her voice rang out. “Tu zinot kaari nazeta tave qo iv tave tsis. Dabar zhol kash amzi nuo tu kia gausus naudot savimi, vi tu ziur tave stotikas iv zo kitok amzi nuo tave plejada.” [You have kept alive the way of the Sith. Now it is time for you to fully embrace them, as you witness the beginning of a new era for the galaxy.] Satisfied that she had the full attention of the Ysanna and that no one would question her power, she extinguished the sabers, dropping them atop the bags.

Rey gestured with her left hand and Ben sat on the edge of the dais. Another gesture and his knees separated far enough for Rey to step between them. She bared her teeth hungrily, the expression continuing to her eyes, and placed her hands at Ben’s shirt collar. She drew her hands apart rapidly and the shirt tore open, pinning Ben’s hands at his sides as she pulled the torn shirt downwards. She leaned in, kissing him and pushing hard against his chest as she bit his lower lip, drawing blood.

*****

The rage inside Ben erupted and he let out a roar, flinging out his arms and tearing the remains of the shirt to shreds. As had happened at the Praxeum years before, the stones in the walls and ceiling began to rain down on the inhabitants of the room. Chaos broke out, and many of the watchers abandoned their positions, fleeing into the corridors of the temple. “I told you that you wouldn’t have Rey!” Ben shouted at the stricken Tetsu, who was frozen in position. “Release her!”

Rey sagged against him. Ben caught her and ripped the choker from her neck, throwing it to the floor and stamping on it, feeling the pendant shatter as he did. That action seemed to spur the more faithful of Tetsu’s followers to regain their senses and come at Ben and Rey, weapons drawn.

“Ben?” He heard Rey’s weak voice.

_Yes, Sweetheart, I’m here. Can you fight or will this be all me?_

Rey shot him a look, a glimmer of defiance in her eye. _Just like old times?_ She extended a hand and Luke’s lightsaber shot from where it lay on the bag by the altar, igniting as it hit her palm.

Leia’s saber connected with Ben’s outstretched hand and they grinned at each other, moving to stand back to back, facing down a circle of opponents. _Just like old times._

Several Ysanna guards closed on the pair. Their weapons were not the quality or lethality of the Praetorian Guards’, but would kill just as well, given the opportunity. Ben and Rey resolved not to allow the Ysanna the chance, and the fight began.

Two Ysanna approached Rey, one bearing a whip and the other a chain, while a third with a short mace tried to distract her. She ducked under the mace, smiling as the whip wrapped around it and tugged it from its owner’s hand. The mace clattered to the floor and Rey clipped its owner in the shin with her lightsaber, hearing the scream of pain and smelling the burning flesh that accompanied the scream as the Ysanna collapsed. The chain snapped toward her, glancing off her shoulder as she deflected some of the blow with the Force. She grunted at the impact, her Force push sending the chain-wielder sailing backwards into a column with a sickening crunch. The one with the whip dropped its weapon and fled.

_Are you hurt?_ Ben seemed to be having little trouble with his opponents, although they outnumbered him several to one.

_I’m fine. Just let me finish here and we’ll get out._ She rose to a standing position, taking up her place against Ben’s back again, and leaned against him as two more Ysanna ran toward her. Bracing herself against Ben, she kicked outward just as they came within reach, catching both just below the masks the guards all wore. Both fell back, wheezing, and Rey rolled to her left, landing lightly as she dropped to the floor beside Ben, bringing her lightsaber to bear against one of his more persistent opponents.

She jumped as the guard swung its voulge toward her feet, easily clearing its arc, and bringing her lightsaber up and across the guard’s torso, neatly severing it into two pieces, which fell separately to the floor. She landed just as Ben thrust his saber into the chest of the guard nearest him, deactivated it and swung it backwards, reactivating it as it reached the descending arm of the guard behind him. The guard’s wail of pain was cut short as Ben’s saber continued upward and through its helmet.

They surveyed the remaining Ysanna, two of whom were trying to crawl away on injured or severed limbs. The remainder lay on the stone floor in various states of consciousness. _Ready to go?_ Rey asked, using the Force to retrieve both bags from the floor.

_More than. Which way is out?_

_Follow me. That – that sorcerer knew where everything was in the temple complex, so I have a good idea where we’ll find more rapid transport than Kirruk._ Rey took Ben’s hand in her own, deactivating her saber but keeping it ready just in case, and ran from the altar room.

Several minutes and enough turns that Ben knew he had no hope of finding his way out later, they arrived at a stable. Stalls of Kirruks ringed the center, and off to one side there were several items stored under tarpaulins. Rey headed straight to one, flicking the tarp off with a wave of her hand to reveal...

“Is that what I think it is?” Ben was incredulous.

“Yep. An Aratech 74-Z.” Rey was obviously excited at the prospect of riding such a fine speeder bike.

“A death trap.” Ben was less excited.

“A way to get away from here faster than on a Kirruk.”

Pragmatism won out. “Sold.”

“I’ll drive. The controls aren’t much different to what I rigged together on Jakku. Hop on.” Rey hiked up the skirt of the dress she still wore and flung her leg over the saddle, kicking her heel into the footrest and shunting herself forward to make room for Ben’s larger frame.

Ben hesitated. “Are you sure it’ll carry both of us? I’m a bit bigger than it was designed for.”

She glared at him in disbelief. “The bike is designed to carry two fully armored troopers. The average passenger weight used for the calculations is almost 85 kilos. I don’t think the two of us together weigh 170. And there’s always a little extra in the engineering. Now get on.”

Ben raised his eyebrows. “Ooo. Bossy.”

_You love it. Now get on before I go without you._ Rey started the bike on the first try. Someone had kept it well maintained.

Ben swung his leg across the saddle and settled behind her, holding tight to her waist as she reversed the bike far enough to swing it around in the tight space and exit going forward.

_Do you know where you’re going?_ Ben asked.

Rey paused momentarily before answering, _I’m trusting the memories of that sorcerer. I only hope he remembers right._

She wove expertly between buildings of the temple complex, reaching the gate in less than a minute. Ben saw them approaching it rapidly and flung out a hand; the halves of the gate sprang open violently, knocking several Ysanna to the ground.

Once they cleared the gate, Rey found her way to the riverbed quickly, following it without a look back. Once they reached the riverbed, she relaxed.

Suddenly she realised her proximity to Ben, and she tensed again. _It’s ok, Scavenger. Relax._ As he thought the words, he slipped his hands further around her waist, pulling her tightly against himself and simultaneously realising that the dress she wore was backless. He tensed.

_It’s ok, Scoundrel. Relax._ Rey smiled to herself, feeling Ben’s answering mirth reflected back to her. They settled into comfortable positions and the tension eased enough that they were actually able to enjoy the ride along the riverbed to the _Falcon._

Ben alternated between watching over Rey’s shoulder as she deftly manipulated the controls of the bike and burying his face in her hair, which had come partly undone, enjoying the feel of it against his skin and the scent of it – flowers mingled with the smells of spaceships and desert – a combination he thought was uniquely Rey.

Rey fought to concentrate on flying the bike, so absorbed was she in the sensation of Ben’s solid chest pressed against her back. As much as she was enjoying the awareness of his position against her, she was grateful that the trip on the bike would be short. She wanted to be away from Ossus as soon as possible, and the bike’s vibrations between her knees when coupled with the feel of her naked back against Ben's shirtless chest were doing nothing to aid her focus on driving.

After even less time than they expected, the _Falcon_ came into view. Rey slowed the bike and they settled to a stop beneath the ship. Neither moved as the bike’s engine wound down, sitting silently for several seconds, each wondering what would come next. Ben eventually tipped his head forward, revelling in the scent and texture of Rey’s hair once more. He drew a deep breath and sighed.

“Are you alright?” Rey asked quietly.

Ben nodded, then released a soft “Yes,” his breath tickling the back of her neck. Rey shivered, and Ben shifted his hands from her waist to her arms, rubbing along her biceps. “Let’s go inside.” He moved his hands back to her waist and himself back as far as he could on the bike and gently lifted Rey over the saddle, setting her carefully in the dust beneath the _Falcon._

Rey rummaged through her bag, finding the ramp controller just as Ben alighted from the bike. They watched in silence as the ramp descended, Rey turning to Ben when it was nearly fully open and extending her hand. _Never alone._

_Never alone,_ Ben replied _._ They boarded the _Falcon_ hand in hand, Ben raising the gangplank with a flick of his hand once they were safely in the main corridor. He stepped back, keeping hold of Rey’s hand as he reviewed her appearance from head to toe. _Beautiful._

Rey’s eyes filled with tears as the adrenaline of the day’s events wore off. “B-but what I tr-tried to do to you…”

Ben drew her into an embrace, rubbing soothing circles on her back. “It wasn’t you, and I knew that.” He tilted her chin up, kissing away the tears that had spilled onto her cheeks. _Let’s get away from this planet and I’ll help you with the dress._

There was a moment of hesitation before Rey shyly asked _, Will you un-braid my hair?_

Ben’s answer was instantaneous. _Absolutely._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The (now lamented, following Ben’s Incredible Hulk moment) shirt is the one Harrison Ford wore in Raiders of the Lost Ark. I figured it stood to reason that he’d have it in the cubby (ditto the hat and leather jacket). 😁
> 
> Thanks to funtranslations.com , which turned out to be where I went every time I needed a canon-recognised foreign language in this story. I thought Ben should be multilingual – it comes up frequently in fanfic, and with his background and enjoyment of study, it stands to reason. And Rey grew up in/near a trading post, so she finds foreign languages easy to learn, but she’s never been actively taught a language, so for my purposes she relies on Ben’s knowledge a lot.
> 
> When I wrote the Obi-Wan section, the voice in my head was that of Alec Guinness, but I think Ewan McGregor’s voice will work, too – although tbh his Obi-Wan was always a bit more snarky than Alec Guinness’s, I think, so maybe not…


	8. Revisit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben visit Kef Bir, and arrive on Tatooine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more intimacy in this chapter, but mostly just mutual support

Rey was a bit disoriented when she awoke. She recognised the cabin as her own and felt the _Falcon_ flying through space, but the warmth that surrounded her was foreign in her experience of spaceflight in the _Falcon._ It was always cold when it was between planets. But not today.

She smiled as she recalled the events of the previous night.

They had set jump coordinates as soon as they broke atmo and the _Falcon_ began traversing the hyperlanes on its way to Kef Bir. They had briefly – very briefly – discussed food, but both had found that their attention was firmly focused elsewhere. The events of the preceding days caught up to them and bags – and clothes – were tossed aside in their haste to learn all they could about each other in as short a time as possible.

But despite their eagerness, Ben had been so gentle as he undid her hair – apparently there was some ritual associated with undoing a braid for the first time, or so he said – and reliving the memory sparked a sigh in response.

“You’re awake,” sounded a deep voice from behind her.

Rey rolled over, coming face to face with the source of both the voice and the warmth. “Mm-hmm,” she purred, tracing the edge of his face with a fingertip before winding her fingers in his silky hair and kissing him lightly. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mm-hmm,” he echoed her earlier statement, then broke into one of the broad smiles that Rey had already decided she would never see enough of. “I was _very_ tired.” _And my ribs seem to be fully healed now, inexplicably._ Ben’s hand came up to cup her cheek, twisting a lock of hair between his fingers, then drifting slowly lower to settle at the small of her back – with a few detours on the way that caused Rey to shiver.

Her lips parted subconsciously, and Ben took that as an invitation to sample them again. Rey’s stomach rumbled. Ben leaned away, saying, “I think your stomach has alternative plans than I do for this morning.”

Rey placed her hands on her abdomen, as if she could quell her appetite simply by smothering it. Her stomach rumbled again in protest. “I guess that’s hopeless,” she sighed as she swung her legs over the side of the bunk. She hissed as she left Ben’s surrounding warmth and her feet touched the chilly floor. “And I thought nights in the desert were cold.” She attempted to steal the blanket, but Ben used his greater mass to pull her back into the bed and wrap her in his arms. Another well-timed rumble of protest from Rey’s stomach caused him to release her. “I’ll get food – and caf – and bring it back. You keep the bed warm.” She dropped the blanket as she stood, grabbing his blue shirt from where it was draped over a chair and putting it on as she left the room.

Ben’s eyes stayed open long enough to watch her recede into the corridor, but when Rey returned with provisions, he was snoring lightly and splayed out across the bunk. She stood silently for a moment, admiring his relaxed features as he slept. She could hardly believe the difference between this man and the one she’d met just over a year earlier. Apart from the physical resemblance, they could easily have been two distinct people. She hated to wake him, but her stomach reminded her that food was for eating and she prodded Ben’s mind with her own. _Hey, Scoundrel, wake up._

A smile appeared on his face, but he continued snoring. _Scoundrel, wake up._ Nothing. _Scoundrel, I will pour this caf on you and make you change the sheets if you don’t wake up right now!_

Ben sat up abruptly, looking confused at the situation, but working out the issue in short order. “Sorry. Guess I fell asleep.”

“You could say that.” Rey proffered the cup to him and took a seat on the mattress beside him, offering him one of the protein bars once she’d set her caf down. “What now?”

Ben ate silently, leaning back against the bulkhead then deciding that that was not the best idea, given its temperature. He leaned forward, resting his elbows easily on his knees, legs outstretched and slightly separated. Between bites, he answered, “Well, I’d like to finish breakfast, braid your hair, change the sheets, shower…”

Rey crinkled her nose at him as she licked the final crumb of her breakfast from her thumb. She noted that Ben watched her very carefully as she did that, and she replayed the events of night before, wondering if she could have done more for him. She had managed a repeat of the sound he’d made when she fixed his leg, though, so she decided that he’d been satisfied.

Noticing his eyes still on her, she wondered exactly what he was thinking, which led her to ask, _Can you read minds? I mean, I know that you can pick things out if you’re looking for something – you’ve done it with me, after all – but can you actually read minds?_

Ben shook his head and answered aloud. “No. Yours is as close as I can come, and that’s only if you leave it open. Why?”

“I just wondered, really. There are times you seem to know what people are thinking before they say or do anything.”

“Probably a combination of factors. I’ve learned to read people, to some degree – that was part of my Jedi training because the Jedi used to be expected to guard government officials and needed to be able to spot when things were not quite what they seemed. It’s also easy for me to feel other people’s emotions – that’s something I’ve struggled with all my life.”

Rey was confused. “How so?”

“It’s taken me years to learn not to react to everything everyone around me is feeling. When I was small, if someone was upset, I got upset, too.” He paused, took a bite and laughed a humourless laugh. “It was worst with my mother. Maybe it was because she hadn’t done much training with my uncle – she worked with him a little at a time because, well, she pretty much had me as soon as humanly possible after she and Dad got together at the Battle of Endor celebrations and she wanted to put her family first – but when she got angry or upset, she broadcast it. I wasn’t the easiest baby to deal with because I could feel all this but not tell anyone except by getting upset, which only made things worse. And having Snoke’s – uh, Palpatine’s – voice in my head didn’t help.”

Rey nodded. “I can see that being a problem.”

Ben closed his eyes and leaned slightly back, resting his head against the bulkhead. “And some women get very upset after they have children – their hormones work overtime and for some it’s too much. With my father disappearing whenever he wanted to, things were quite challenging. Droids can only do so much. And Threepio is no nurse droid – he’s a great storyteller, though. Used to keep me amused for hours.” He chuckled at that sentiment, as did Rey.

Rey considered his words for a moment. “Is that why you always wore a mask? To hide your emotions away when others were…broadcasting? I know that when you took it off – on Starkiller – your eyes gave away a lot, once I got over the shock of seeing you for the first time.”

Ben smiled, eyes still closed. “The mask was there to stop other people seeing what I thought and felt. Although sometimes that became quite apparent, if I was angry enough. There are – well, were – several bulkhead panels, display screens and conference rooms in the First Order that could attest to that.”

Ben leaned forward, opening his eyes. “Pass me that pillow, please.” Rey handed it to him, watching as he situated it between his back and the bulkhead. He patted the blanket between his knees. “Come here.” Rey moved over and settled between his knees. He gently leaned her against himself, kissing her temple as she leaned back. He extended a hand and her comb floated from the shelf to his open palm.

He gently worked out the tangles and set the comb aside, finger-combing Rey’s hair into sections. He fashioned a plait that began behind Rey’s left ear and worked around to her right, with the end woven into three smaller plaits that tucked neatly beneath the larger one so that it appeared as if the large plait was the entire hairstyle. They had both remained silent while he worked, but as he finished, he kissed her neck and said, “Go look.”

Rey rose and crossed to the ‘fresher. “I am so impressed at how adept you are at this,” she called over her shoulder as she studied the braid in the mirror. She felt Ben’s emotions – a mixture of pride, pleasure and embarrassment – surge through the bond at her praise, and she returned to the cabin to find him toying absently with a loose thread on the blanket. _You are so much more than I expected._ There was more she wanted to say – but she wasn’t ready yet.

=====

The _Falcon_ continued on its programmed course and the remainder of the morning passed much as Ben had predicted, with the addition of the two of them sitting down at the dejarik table to gather the pieces Rey needed to build her lightsaber. Rey’s brow furrowed in concentration.

“What is it?”

She looked mildly annoyed. “You’ve built one of these before.” Ben gave a quick nod. “I have a design idea, but I don’t want to overload the modulation circuits.”

Ben nodded again. “Tell me.”

Rey went on to describe her design in some detail, and Ben sketched it on a datapad. They reviewed the finished idea together, with Ben’s pronouncement being, “It’s workable as it is, but it will work better if some of the pieces are duplicated. If we can get an extra power cell and field energizers, it will be much more stable and workable.”

Rey nodded. “The power cell is easy.” She reached into the box of parts for the droid she’d never built, pulling out a diatium power cell and setting it carefully on the table. “Field energizers I don’t have, though.”

As she completed her thought, the _Falcon’s_ navicomputer signalled that they had arrived at the Endor system. They rose from their seats and entered the cockpit, Rey taking the pilot’s chair and running through the arrival checks. “Anything on scan I need to know about?”

“No,” replied Ben. “Nothing between here and Kef Bir. I’ll let you know more about the landing zone when we get nearer.”

The journey to Kef Bir was, as promised, quiet, and Ben completed a scan of their intended landing area, reporting, “The weather is better than it was last time, but that doesn’t take much.” He studied the scan result. “If you land on the headland just below the hilltop above the wreckage, that will provide the ship the most shelter from the wind and probably the easiest landing.”

Rey nodded her affirmation and set the _Falcon_ down as directed, waiting until she felt the struts sink under the ship’s weight before throwing the engine switches. She felt Ben’s eyes on her as she expertly handled the shutdown sequence. “What?”

“I spent my childhood hoping I’d someday have this ship for myself, but I can see that you’re the person who she’s meant for. Dad would be proud.”

Rey’s eyes welled with tears and she squeaked out, “Thank you.” She cleared her throat and continued, “That means a lot.”

Ben stood, kissing Rey lightly on the crown of her head and extending a hand. “Let’s go. I’m not sure we’ll be able to do what we’ve set out to, but we’re here.”

She smiled up at him before taking his hand. “Have a little faith. Worked for me.”

=====

They stood on the rocky beach hand in hand, staring out at the vast body of water before them. Rey looked up at Ben. “Where’d you throw it?”

“Uh, that way.” He indicated the expanse of ocean.

“Not helpful.” She closed her eyes, searching for the signature that the damaged crystal in Kylo’s saber projected in the Force. She felt when Ben joined her search, their efforts together more than double what they were alone. She felt him stiffen abruptly. _You’ve found it._

_Yes, but it feels foreign to me. As if it isn’t mine anymore._

_A remnant of your past?_ She felt him nod in response and squeezed his hand in support. _It will be yours again soon enough. Are you ready to retrieve it?_ Another nod, and she extended a hand, feeling Ben do the same. She followed his path in the Force, piggybacking it until she felt the ripple of the lightsaber tingling as if it were in her grasp. She latched onto it in chorus with Ben, and felt its signature gradually growing stronger as it slowly neared their position.

The nearer the lightsaber drew, the faster it came, until it simultaneously smacked into each of their palms. They opened their eyes, surprised to find the other also holding the saber’s hilt. Ben raised an eyebrow, beaming at Rey as she opened her eyes. “Perhaps this means that this lightsaber truly belongs to us both.” Rey smiled and nodded at him before beginning the climb back to the _Falcon._

=====

“Where to next?” Ben asked, once they had raised the ramp and settled again in the cockpit.

“Tatooine.”

Ben blanched. “Really? Must we?”

Rey let out a snort of mirth. “That bad, is it?”

“Spoken like someone who’s never been there.” Ben buried his face in his hands. “If you insist,” he mumbled before finding the best route in the navicomputer.

“So what’s bad about Tatooine?”

“What isn’t? Hutts, smugglers, miles and miles of desert, Sandpeople – and the Sarlacc.”

“Sounds like Jakku, only with added interest – and no spaceship junkyard. What’s a Sarlacc?”

“Pray you don’t find out.”

Rey snorted in amusement again.

=====

One of the hyperspace routes passed quite near Tatooine, so it was only a few minutes’ flight at sublight speed to reach the planet. “Wow, that’s…desert,” Rey observed, prompting a muffled cough from Ben. “Is Tatooine more inhabited than Jakku?”

Ben hesitated, trying to recall their relative populations. “I’ve only been here once before, but from what I’ve seen of both planets, I’d say so. Force knows why, though. Only a narrow strip of the northern hemisphere is habitable, and the biggest cities – Mos Eisley, Mos Espa and Anchorhead – are within a couple hundred kilometers of each other.” He brought up a scan of the planet below. “Here you go.”

Rey studied the scan with interest. “Where’s the Lars homestead?”

Ben looked sharply at her. “You mean where my uncle used to live?”

Rey sensed his unease and nodded slowly, watching him in silence and with some trepidation.

“Please tell me that’s not where we’re going.”

“That’s exactly where we’re going.”

Ben fell silent, lost in thought. After a few minutes, he took a deep breath and stated quietly, “I’m not sure that I’m ready for that. My uncle spoke once about the Empire having his aunt and uncle killed there, and it’s…not a pleasant memory.”

Rey blinked at him, lost for words. “I’m sorry, I should have said something sooner.” She thought for a moment, then asked, “Do you know where Ben Kenobi used to live?”

Ben brightened. “I went there when I came here with my uncle as a padawan. I could find it, but I don’t know the place names.”

“Your ship.” Rey relinquished the controls and Ben entered Tatooine’s atmosphere, descending the _Falcon_ to a point between Mos Eisley and Anchorhead, on the edge of a broad landscape of dunes.

He followed the canyons near the Dune Sea until he came to a distinctive landmark – an outcrop of rock that looked like a dragon’s head. When he reached it, he descended below the top of the canyon. “Watch the scanner for a flat spot we can land on. It’s not far.”

Less than a minute later, Rey pointed at the scanner. “Two o’clock, less than ten kilometres.”

Ben angled the ship in the direction Rey had indicated, and another minute later was settling the _Falcon_ gently onto its landing skids.

Rey could just make out a small white protuberance at the base of a rocky hill nearby. “Is that it?” She pointed out the cockpit windscreen.

Ben glanced up, pausing in his shutdown procedures. “I think so. Check the scanner, see if anyone or anything is nearby.” He resumed his work, ensuring that the _Falcon’s_ systems were secure before they disembarked.

“Scanner shows several animal lifeforms, but nothing human. You mentioned Sandpeople, would they show up as human or something else?”

Ben’s eyebrows knitted. “Ah, I’m not sure. Guess we’ll just have to hope – but make sure that you have a lightsaber handy when we’re outside. Sandpeople have a tendency to shoot first and ask questions later – if at all.”

He finished throwing the final set of switches and stood, easing out of the co-pilot’s seat. Rey followed and they exited the ship, entering the furnace of Tatooine’s late morning sun and sealing the _Falcon_ securely behind them. Ben was sweating by the time they reached the house, less than two minutes later. “I’m glad we’re close. I’d hate to walk further than this in this heat.”

“Yes, it would be nice to go somewhere a bit more…temperate…for a change.” Rey tried the door, surprised to find it locked.

“Oh, yes, I forgot,” Ben remarked, “my uncle had the building rebuilt several years ago – it became a bit of a tourist attraction after the destruction of the first Death Star, believe it or not, and when that fell away, it was left to rot. My uncle told me that when my mother visited – I guess I was about four years old – it had been ransacked, and when my uncle came back a few years later, the roof had fallen in, so he had the place rebuilt.” Ben looked over the outside of the building, thinking that it looked quite sturdy and sound. “I’m sure that when we were here, he had to…” Ben’s voice drifted off and he extended a hand.

Rey watched silently as Ben’s facial features ran through a series of transformations before reaching a calm state. Within seconds, the door behind Rey clicked open, releasing a cool burst of air. Ben’s eyes opened and Rey pushed the door back until it lightly tapped the wall, stepping inside once the door was fully open. Ben followed, closing the door behind himself.

Their eyes took a moment to adjust to the interior dimness after the bright outdoors, but Rey was quick to spot the workbench in an alcove opposite the door. “Oh, there’s a shadowboard. And these must be drawers of parts!” She had rushed to the bench and was running her hands over the toolboard while studying the storage area beneath. “Ben! Lightsaber parts!” She opened drawer after drawer, checking the contents of each.

Ben grinned at her excitement. “Ah, the Scavenger reappears. Hey!” He was taken by surprise as a cushion from the bed behind him, prompted by a Force nudge from Rey, glanced off his shoulder.

Rey giggled, otherwise feigning ignorance of the occurrence and pretending – or maybe not pretending – to be engrossed in the tools on the shadowboard. She turned to Ben, finding him still grinning at her. “Why did Luke come here?”

Ben’s face morphed into thoughtfulness. “Some, to get away. Some, to try to reconnect to Master Kenobi. And some, to work.” He waved a hand toward the workbench. “He came here first after Bespin – stayed here a few months, building a lightsaber and learning how to work with an artificial hand. I think he returned every so often when he felt the need to be apart from others.”

Rey nodded sagely. “It was where he knew, and he was comfortable. I can understand that.” She rose from her position by the workbench, circling the small abode and inspecting cupboards and machinery. She leaned over, inspecting the controls of the ventilation unit and flicking it on, pleased when it started right away. “Everything appears to be in good condition.” She looked around again. “Where’s the water?”

Ben moved to the rear of the house, where a humidifier unit stood idle. “This is the humidifier. The moisture vaporator is outside. Water tank is in the cellar.” He indicated a trapdoor in the floor near where Rey stood.

Rey lifted the cellar door. “Oh, it’s cool down there.” She lowered herself through the door, finding the water tank and electrical storage batteries a few meters apart in the small room. She climbed up again saying, “The water tank is about half full. It’s got a pump and cycling system, so we should be able to drink and cook, at least.” She glanced around again. “Solar power?”

Ben nodded. “Solar power and a sonic shower were two of the things my uncle had changed when he had this place refurbished. The only water here now is for drinking.” He looked over his shoulder. “One problem I can see, though, is that both Master Kenobi and my uncle were shorter than I am. I’m not certain I’ll fit on the bed.”

Rey giggled at that, opening the side door and heading behind the house to inspect the vaporator. She nodded at it. “Binary. Old style, but more stable than the newer ones. Important if you rely on it and infrastructure is lacking.” She blew dust off the display and studied it for a moment. “The readings are nominal. I’ll go check the solar panels.”

By the time Rey returned a few minutes later, brushing the sand from her hands, Ben had taken an electronic book from the bookshelf and switched it on, setting it at an angle on the workbench so he could see the display. “What’s that?” Rey was curious.

Ben picked the tablet up and turned it so she could see the display. “Schematic of a design like yours. Not many Jedi used them.”

Rey considered the display. “But mine has to be different – I have two crystals to incorporate and the hilts need to be separable.”

“True, but this is a starting point. Shall we get our things from the _Falcon_ and come back?”

=====

The following day, both had their respective sabers in pieces on the workbench. Rey had worked out a means to join and easily separate the hilts using pieces of her long-serving staff, and Ben had taken the crystal from Kylo’s old saber, leaving the rest intact for the moment.

Rey examined the electronics in Kylo’s saber with interest. “You installed extra modulation circuits and still needed the crossguard to stop it melting?”

Ben nodded. “Yes, I did away with the power and length adjustment knobs – I couldn’t see a time when I would be anything but angry and want full power.” He looked upset at the thought.

Rey tilted his chin up so she could look him in the eye. “You’re not him anymore. You’ll see. Your new saber won’t be the same as your old one.” She could just hear the sound of Ben’s crystal and indicated it. “It still wants to be with you.”

“I’ll need to heal it first.”

Rey could hear the lack of confidence in his tone. “It will work.” She placed a hand over his in comfort. Her stomach rumbled and she chortled. “Does this mean we’ve been working too long?”

Ben smiled. “Probably.” He waved toward the items on the bench. “And if we’re going to put these together, food is a very wise idea. It helps concentration.”

“Food is always a wise idea.” Rey’s metabolism, shaped by years of near starvation, ensured that she never turned down the opportunity to eat.

Ben cooked them a vegetarian stew while Rey perched on the edge of the bed, making up a dish of portion bread. When the stew was ready, Ben brought it over and sat in the chair beside the table that served as both desk and dining site. He reviewed their fare. “I hate to say it, but we should really visit one of the markets and expand our food horizons a bit.”

Rey grinned around a mouthful of portion bread that she’d dipped in the stew. “I’m all for expanding my food horizons. The more, the better.” She dipped another, smaller piece, popping it into her mouth and making a contented humming noise. “You’re a good cook.”

Ben choked on his stew. “Er, thanks. But I can cook more than reconstituted vegetable stew. Once we’ve been to the market, I’ll show you.”

Rey smiled again. “So many things you can teach me.” She drew her index finger down the back of his large hand. _I’m looking forward to learning._

_And I’m looking forward to teaching – and learning._ They had fallen into a pattern where they rarely projected thoughts to each other, but sometimes it just felt appropriate, and Ben was happy that Rey wasn’t averse to using the ability. Ben cleared his throat. “It would be wise to meditate over our crystals separately, just so one of us can keep watch and ensure that the other is safe.”

Rey nodded. “Agreed.” She looked sheepishly at the floor. “Shall I go first?” Pink crept up her cheeks as she asked.

_No need to be embarrassed. I would like it if you went first. I’ll watch over you._ Ben felt protective of the other half of the dyad and wanted to prove that she could trust him.

Rey picked up on the thought. _I trust you with my life._

They cleared the table and Rey placed her crystals on its surface, settling herself into the chair, legs crossed. She picked up the crystals, cupping them between her hands.

Ben could feel her nervousness and took her hands in his. “I’ll be here.”

As he completed his statement, a wave of calm washed over them both, and the soft, harmonious note of Rey’s crystals intensified. She looked him in the eyes, shocked. “They know. The crystals know.”

Ben was mystified. _What do they know?_ He removed his hands.

Rey blushed so quickly that it looked as if she’d been painted. _They know that we’ve…_

Oh. OH. Ben went equally red. “I wonder.” He folded his hands around hers again, closing his eyes. _Meditate, Rey, focus on the crystals and their harmony._

Rey closed her eyes, centering her attention on the kyber in her hands. She heard the harmony separate into two distinct notes, then rejoin in a new resonance as Ben’s presence supported hers. She felt the kyber grow warm and the crystals’ hum retreated, finally falling to a quiet background vibration. She opened her eyes, finding Ben’s searching them immediately. _They’re ready, Rey._ Ben released her hands.

Rey crossed to the workbench and set the crystals in place, sealing the twin hilts and snapping them together. “I’m going outside to test them. Join me?”

Ben was on his feet instantly. “Try and stop me.”

The front door of the hut led to a flat area which was free of obstacles. “Stay in the doorway, please.”

Ben let out a laugh. “I trust you not to kill me. Trust yourself.”

Rey’s answer was to ignite her saberstaff. It flared two colours – yellow from one end and light purple the other – and she began stepping through the forms she had spent years practicing alone on Jakku. Ben looked on, amazed at the precision and skill behind each step she took, each arc of the staff flowing easily into the next. She spun the weapon skilfully in her hands, the colours blurring into one, then with a flick of her wrists bursting into two sabers angled outward. She brought her arms up, crossing them in the middle of her chest, breathing rapidly. She thumbed the power controls and the bright blades vanished. Another quick motion and the hilts were rejoined and suspended from her belt.

Ben was speechless. Rey watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed and he finally managed to croak out, “Beautiful.” He took a hesitant step toward her. “You are truly magnificent.” He enveloped her in his arms, resting his chin atop her head, revelling in the feel of the light sheen of sweat on her brow against his skin and the scent of her in the desert sun.

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” Rey leaned away, tilting her head back so she could see his eyes. “I love you, Ben Solo.”

Ben’s eyes filled with tears. “I have always loved you, Rey.” Their lips met in a searing kiss and he swept her into his arms, bridal carrying her back into the hut.

=====


	9. Reappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the market changes plans. A little more intimacy. Unexpected visitors of all sorts. And the end of this little journey.

The following day, they ventured to the market. Ben had flown them to Anchorhead, explaining that there was still a lien against the _Falcon_ in Mos Eisley for damage to a docking bay 35 years before.

Figuring that discretion was the better part of valor, he had chosen another of his father’s white shirts from the wardrobe, but kept his hat pulled low and Leia’s scarf over the bottom of his face. He let Rey do the talking, mentally prodding her from time to time as they moved between stalls. _You’re very good at bargaining._

_On Jakku, I had to be. If I got anything from anyone other than Unkar Plutt, I had to talk them down to a price I could afford. Let’s stop here._ Rey halted at a stand displaying robes and wraps suitable for desert wear. She fingered a khaki robe and another, larger one in ecru before turning to the stallholder, who was watching them warily. “How much for both?”

“25 credits,” replied the stallholder, a Toydarian, in heavily accented Basic.

“You must be joking. 12.”

“21.”

“14.”

“20 and not a credit less.”

Rey scoffed. “17 and you’ll throw in this bag.” Her hand fell on a net bag on a nearby pile.

The Toydarian scowled. “Done.”

Rey handed over the money and gathered the items, pushing the robes into the net bag before adding a few of the items they’d purchased that Ben was trying to balance, freeing his hands. She handed the full bag back to him and they continued their stroll through the market.

Behind them, the Toydarian gestured to two men, apparently idling nearby. A quick nod, and the men separated, moving opposite directions through the market.

Both their senses prickled at the same time. _What is it, Ben?_

_Someone is watching us. Closely. Keep moving._

They carried on walking, stopping at two more stalls to buy food items, but the sensation didn’t diminish. Rey stopped again in front of a clothing stall, quickly locating a pair of loose trousers and a shirt suitable for Ben. _Sparring wear,_ she answered to his inquisitive thought.

She bargained again with the stallholder before bagging the clothing. As they were about to move away from the stand, the lavender-skinned elder female Twi’lek who had sold them the clothing asked in a low voice, “You came in the Corellian YT-1300, didn’t you?”

Ben’s eyes met the Twi’lek’s. “Why?” It was the first word he’d uttered aloud since they left the ship.

“That ship has a reputation on Tatooine, even now. The Hutts want it back.” She looked down at the table of wares as she spoke, to dissuade lipreading.

“But Jabba’s been dead 30 years. Who’s going to collect?” Ben’s mouth remained hidden behind Leia’s scarf, his voice muffled.

The stallholder lowered her voice further. “The Hutts have long memories and large families. I’d watch yourselves, if I were you.” She raised her head slightly. “And I would stop dressing like Han Solo. Too many other people want to collect on debts he owes them.” She lifted a tan tunic from the table between them. “On the house. Leia Organa saved my life. It’s the least I can do for someone with her eyes – and scarf.” Her eyes twinkled and her lekku twitched in gratitude as she spoke.

Rey took the tunic, nodding in thanks as she placed it atop the other items in the bag and turned away from the stall. _Perhaps it’s time to go._

_Perhaps so._ Ben tensed. _Or perhaps your saberstaff will have its first test in combat today._

Rey subtly patted the blaster holstered to her leg. _If it’s all the same, I’d rather keep that secret just a bit longer._ She ducked as a large form leaped at her from a side street, hearing a squelching crunch as Ben’s fist connected soundly with the creature’s jaw.

Ben spun just in time to see a blaster bolt impact the other thug, who had appeared seemingly from nowhere. He dropped like a sack of rocks, stunned into unconsciousness, landing in a heap on the road and raising a small cloud of dust as his body hit the ground.

Rey re-holstered her blaster and they quickly exited the market, pleased when they encountered no further resistance en route to the _Falcon._

As they raised the ramp behind them, Ben opined, “That won’t be the last time we see trouble here. We were lucky that they were either inept, taken by surprise – or have no idea who we are. Or all of the above. It wouldn’t surprise me if we’re being tracked now. Our stay on Tatooine may be nearing its end.”

=====

In light of the outcome of the trip to the market, their work on Ben’s saber accelerated, and they decided to attempt to repair its crystal that evening. Rey sat again in the chair, Ben perched on the edge of the bed, elbows resting on the multi-use table. _I hope this works._

Rey rested her hands atop Ben’s, sending him soothing waves of calm. _Remember, we’re healing. Applying stress to your crystal is unlikely to help._ She looked deep into his eyes. _I love you._

Ben’s eyes closed and she felt the first throb of energy directed at the crystal. Rey left her hands resting over Ben’s much larger ones and imagined the crystal whole.

Time passed; minutes or hours they didn’t know, but eventually the pained wail of Ben’s crystal faded to a dulcet hum. Rey opened her eyes to find Ben’s still closed and his body shaking with effort. Sweat poured off both their faces and tendrils of ebon hair curled on the sides of Ben’s neck, stuck there by the perspiration. She brushed the hair away from his forehead, placing her lips there in its place. _I love you, Ben Solo._ She leaned away.

Ben’s eyes opened slowly, as if the mere act of doing so was almost more than he could complete. Rey slid her hands along his arms to his clasped hands, prising them apart and finding a healed crystal in their midst.

“We did it,” he observed almost too quietly to hear, disbelief evident in his soft vocalisation.

Rey smiled a watery smile, and tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. “Yes, we did.” _Now rest._ She laid her hands back over his, Ben’s crystal trapped between their palms. _You need rest before you complete your task._ She leaned into him, feeling him waver in place, barely able to continue sitting up. _Sleep. I will watch over you._

His response, _I have always loved you, Rey,_ was near silent in her mind, and he tipped backwards, his collapse to the mattress slowed only by her arms supporting him as he sank.

She folded his hands closed over the crystal, pulling a blanket over his sleeping form. She would join him soon, she resolved.

She rose and silently crossed to the kitchen, retrieving a cup from the cupboard and filling it with water. She remembered as she drank how cool water had been such a welcome relief after the burning days she spent in the wrecks on Jakku, and reflected on how different her life was now.

Ben twitched in his sleep and she sent a comforting thought to him, watching as his exhausted body relaxed again. She both wondered what troubled him and understood that she might regret it if she found out, but all his life experiences were what had come together to make him, him, and she knew that she would never fully comprehend the suffering he’d both undergone and inflicted on his path to the man he was today.

Deciding that her mind was far too tired for such philosophising, she set the cup on the counter and crossed to the bed, lying down beside Ben in the alcove. Within seconds, she had joined him in sleep.

=====

Early morning was punctuated by a grunt from Ben as he woke to the sudden realisation that he couldn’t move his hands. His eyes snapped open and he attempted to sit up, concluding as he did that sitting up would be a bad idea, given that it was Rey asleep atop him that was pinning his hands. He analysed their position and determined that her own hands were wrapped around his, and that both their hands were trapped between their chests.

That last thought was, he decided, perhaps not the best one for him to have, as his overactive mind supplied an image of his hands on her breasts and the accompanying facial expressions and sounds she made – and also the activities that followed. He thumped his head back onto the mattress, willing the images away with little success.

Rey let out a whoosh of air that let him know she was awake and pushed herself to a sitting position. She stared down at him, watching a blush creep upward from his collar to his ears before saying anything. Her words demonstrated her understanding. “I’m completely on board with your idea, but we have work to do today. Can we agree that we’ll follow it up another time?” Her lips spread into a grin as she finished speaking – a grin which Ben removed with his own lips. Rey hummed her approval as he pulled away. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, very. But you’re right; we have work to do.” Ben raised himself up on an elbow and glanced around the house. “I’ll make breakfast. After we eat, I’ll work on my saber and test it out.”

“And I’ll go to the Lars homestead. I have a task to complete there.”

Rey set about packing the few items she wanted to take with her to Luke’s childhood home while Ben created omelettes for them. They settled in their regular positions at the table and Ben surreptitiously watched as Rey’s food vanished in a matter of seconds. He paused in his own eating as she wiped her mouth. “So glad you like my cooking.”

Rey shifted her gaze to the table, embarrassed, then back to Ben. “If I didn’t already love you, your cooking would go a long way toward persuading me that I should. Where did you learn to cook, anyway?”

Ben paused, mid-mouthful, and swallowed before answering. “The Praxeum. My uncle wanted us all to be self-sufficient.”

She nodded, losing herself in thought before saying, “Would you say that going there – apart from the obvious – was something that helped you?”

Ben took a deep breath before replying. “Overall, yes. Before, uh, the last day I was there, I learned a lot. And I’m sure that I’d have been completely insufferable if I hadn’t gone there. I knew a few children of politicians growing up and for the most part, they were, well, brats, really.”

Rey shook her head, lack of comprehension on her face. “Why?”

“As the child of a Senator, I had bodyguards, servants and people from many places who thought they could gain favour with my mother by spoiling me. She wouldn’t stand for it – and it made Dad livid – so most of it didn’t reach me, but I still had people and droids there to cater to my whims all the time.” Ben sighed. “The only thing they couldn’t be was my parents.”

Rey covered Ben’s hand with her own, drawing her thumb across the back of his hand where it rested on the tabletop. “But now you only have me.”

Ben heard the unsure tone in Rey’s voice and raised his eyes to hers. “Sweetheart, you’re more than enough, believe me.”

Rey smiled and rose from her perch on the edge of the bed, clearing the dishes as Ben washed his hands and made ready to start work on rebuilding his saber. In only a few minutes, he was kissing her goodbye as she exited the house, heading for the _Falcon._

As the door closed behind Rey, Ben looked around the house. It somehow felt wrong to be there alone, and he was glad that she wouldn’t be gone long.

The hilt of his old saber lay on the workbench, outer casing removed, and he set about making adjustments to its mechanisms. He decided that he wouldn’t change the design until he saw how the crystal reacted when the weapon was powered up again, and carefully seated the crystal in its former position. Finally, he polished the blade and crossguard emitter shrouds and sealed the casing in place. When the work was complete, he stared at the weapon, reviewing what it had done in its previous incarnation. A voice sounded behind him, and he started.

_‘Leave the past behind. Kill it if you have to.’ Weren’t those your words to Rey, once?_

Ben recognised the scar that crossed the vision’s eyebrow. _Grandfather?_ The apparition gave a quick nod and Ben asked, _Why now? After all this time?_

_Obi-Wan told me that you were ready to see me – that you had made enough progress to grow beyond what you have been and done._ The ghost looked around the room, taking in their surroundings and glancing out the small window. _Tatooine, huh? Been a long time._ He shook his head, continuing, _You and Rey are a formidable pair and together you can be so much more than you are separately._

_I know,_ Ben replied, returning his gaze to the saber on the bench.

_Ben, you’ve said it yourself; that past needs leaving behind. Go on and forge a new future. Be who you are meant to be, not who you were or who people thought you should be. Only you know your full capacity._ Anakin paused, head tilted to one side. _But I suspect that someone else has come to test it._

Ben reached out in the Force, feeling four signatures outside, not far from the house. They were all approaching from the same direction so, with a nod to the rapidly fading vision of his grandfather, Ben rose from the workbench and took his untested lightsaber outside through the side door to wait.

=====

Rey landed the _Falcon_ about fifty meters from the main door of the Lars homestead’s workshop, completely unaware that 35 years before, a Sandcrawler laden with droids had stood there and Luke’s adventure had begun.

She shut the engines down and exited the ship, making her way across the sand to the lip of a depression into the earth. When she arrived there, she found that it had been the central courtyard of the homestead.

She searched briefly, quickly finding a curved piece of metal and using it to slide down the sandbank into the courtyard. Leaving the metal behind, Rey explored the abandoned homestead, eventually finding an entrance with enough space for her to crawl through into the rooms behind. She traversed the corridors, ultimately entering a small room with a narrow bed. Luke’s essence permeated the room, and she sat on the bed and closed her eyes, soaking it in.

After several minutes of light meditation, Rey rose from her seat, reminding herself that she was there for a purpose. She re-entered the courtyard and trudged up the sandy slope to the surface, turning away from the workshop dome. She took a few more steps and removed the cloth-wrapped parcel from her bag, digging into the sand first with her hands, then another curve of metal she found nearby.

When she felt she had dug far enough, Rey unrolled the parcel and took a last look at the lightsabers within it. “Masters, I hope that I – that we – become all that we can. Thank you for your guidance.” She rolled the parcel up again and tied it loosely before lowering it into the narrow hole she had dug. Once it was safely in place, she refilled the hole with sand, kneeling for several more seconds before rising to her feet and dusting off her knees. As she stood fully, she was certain she saw Luke and Leia watching her, and she smiled slightly in reply.

“Hello?” Called a voice from behind her.

Rey turned to find a woman in desert robes watching her. “Hello.” Rey stood her ground.

“Staying long?” The woman waved a hand to indicate the homestead.

Rey shook her head. “No, just here on…family business. I’ll be going soon.”

“Oh.” The woman nodded. “This place has been empty a long time. Be good to see someone in it.”

Rey glanced around. “Maybe someday.” She looked on in silence as the woman shuffled off with the gait of longtime sand-dwellers.

Rey turned back toward the _Falcon_ just as a small craft passed overhead, executed a looping turn and settled to the sand beyond her own ship. As the engines wound down, she heard a familiar beep. “BB8?” She jogged toward the vessel, searching for the occupant’s Force signature and arriving as the canopy opened to reveal a familiar face. “Finn!” Rey squealed, rushing forward to hug him as he dropped lightly to the ground.

“Hey, Peanut!” He leaned to look around her. “Here alone?”

“Ben’s at…hey how did you find me?” Rey was suddenly worried.

“The _Falcon_ has a tracker aboard. Leia’s orders from a while back. She didn’t want Poe running off with it.”

Rey’s worry dissipated. “Good we’ve been warned that…,” her words drifted off as Ben’s voice manifested in her mind.

_Rey? I’ve got visitors._

_Are you safe?_ An affirmative reaction eased her tension. _Be there soon._

“You OK?” Finn was concerned.

“Yes and no. Someone who has a grudge against Han Solo has figured out where we’ve been staying. Let’s go.” Rey raced up the ramp into the _Falcon,_ not looking to see where Finn had gone, hoping that he would bring his own ship. She launched the _Falcon_ , picking up Finn’s ship on the scanner as she headed toward the southwestern edge of the Dune Sea.

“Peanut,” Finn’s voice crackled over the _Falcon’s_ comm system, “do you know what we should be expecting?”

“No.”

“That’s not very reassuring.”

=====

Ben waited until the four signatures began to fan out around the house before taking any action. He crept from behind the rock where he’d hidden and circled behind the one nearest him before holding up a hand and willing the creature to sleep. He felt the creature drop into unconsciousness and crushed its blaster with a movement of his hand.

_One down, three to go._ The reassurance was as much for himself as for Rey, and he pinpointed the next assailant, silently making his way among the boulders toward the front of the house. The second thug went down as the first had, and Ben removed its weapon – an electro-whip – hiding the whip among the scrubby underbrush that grew in a nearby rock outcrop.

He felt the blaster bolt coming and without hesitation froze it midair with his left hand, igniting his saber with his right.

A shout rang out. “Jedai! Hees do jedai!” (Jedi! He’s a Jedi!)

Ben recognised the language as Huttese and answered, “Jedai? Do jedai sa noah magi che je!” (Jedi? A Jedi is no match for me!)

The _Falcon_ swooped overhead as Ben felt the confusion and fear of the two remaining hitmen cause them to panic and separate, fleeing opposite directions. Ben stayed where he was as Rey appeared at the top of the ramp, racing from the ship and across the sand to stop several meters from him, eyes wide with awe. _What?_

_Your saber – it’s beautiful._

It was only then that Ben looked at the glowing blade. It shone multi-hued, with a deep blue edge shifting to a crimson core which extended about a third of the way from the hilt, terminating in a point mid-blade. The glow emitted through the crossguard was nearly silver, though, even bare-handed, Ben could no longer feel heat emanating from the ports above his grip. He stared at it, at a loss to explain its appearance.

Both their attentions were drawn away by the overflight of Finn’s small craft, which had been unable to keep pace with Rey in the _Falcon_. With a thought indicating that the ship contained a friend, Rey moved to stand beside Ben as BB8 shut down the ship and Finn descended the short drop from the cockpit. “I don’t know why he’s here yet. We hadn’t got that far,” she explained. Ben sheathed the saber as Rey spoke.

“Wicked saber.” Finn turned to Rey. “Where’s yours?” Rey indicated the long hilt suspended from her belt. “Ah. I get it, you’ll show me later.” Finn waved broadly to encompass the site. “So who’re the bad guys?”

“Hutt security. We might need to pay a visit to someone,” Ben supplied. He gathered Rey in against his side and asked, “So why are you here? Am I forgiven?” Sarcasm and irony were easy to detect in his voice.

Finn deflected by pointing over Ben’s shoulder. “That your place? I could really use a drink. I’m parched.” As if to emphasise his point, Finn rubbed his neck above the collar.

Rey turned them toward the house. _I’ve got a bad feeling about this._

_You’re not the only one._

They entered the house and Finn’s eyes roamed the room. “Nice, cosy.” Rey handed him a cup of water as Ben indicated that Finn should take the chair.

Rey and Ben sat hand in hand on the bed, waiting for Finn to finish his drink, look them in the eye, say something…do anything at all.

As they waited, all three of them cycled through waves of emotions, Force fluctuating wildly around them. When it became clear that they were just going to spend the remainder of the day becoming more and more uncomfortable, Rey interjected, “So Finn, you haven’t tracked us all this way just to comment on the state of the house we’re staying in. What’s brought you here?”

Finn looked up. “Can’t I just find you to say hi?” Ben and Rey shook their heads in tandem and Finn sighed. “Okay, you’re right.” He sighed again, resting his hands palms down on the table before looking down, drumming his fingers, and looking back at the couple.

“Resistance brass wants you back. Somebody’s trying to re-form the First Order.” Finn looked pointedly at Ben. “Kylo Ren needs to reappear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it - or is it? 😉
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented or left kudos. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
